Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose
by Harmonic Child
Summary: This is pt. 3 of my Supernatural series. Please read my stories, "Supernatural" and "Supernatural: A Journey Continued" before this one to understand what's going on. This will consist of seasons 5-7. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews. Thanks! :
1. Sympathy for the Devil

**Sympathy for the Devil**

The portal was opening larger and larger. It was actually happening. Lucifer was set free. Dean pushed everyone to the door.

"Come on." But it was too late. Someone had shut the door on them. They frantically turned the knobs, but they didn't budge. The room got brighter and brighter. They all looked at each other and turned around as a very high pitched sound grew louder and louder. They dropped to their knees, covering their ears, and closing their eyes.

When they woke up, they were on a plane; completely confused.

"What the hell," Adonia asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied sitting next to her. Genna and Sam were in the two seats behind them. The pilot came on the speaker.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there," Genna asked.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—"

"Holy crap," the pilot exclaimed. Everyone looked out the window and big, bright beam of light reached the sky. To dodge the light, the pilot lunged the plane to the left, causing passengers to fall down the aisles and the oxygen masks to fall. Screams came from everyone. It was like the plane ride that brought the hunters together all over again.

Once the hunters landed, the got a car. A nice one for once. They drove into the night, mostly in silence. When Sam started flipping through the stations, he stopped on one that mentioned an abandoned convent that could be a target for terrorists. Genna scoffed.

"Change the station." He changed it. The only other thing in the news were drastic hurricanes, nuclear testing in Korea, tremors, swine flu. Sam shook his head and turned it off.

"Guys, look-"

"Don't say anything," Dean said in a disappointed voice. Adonia leaned up and rested her elbows on both seats.

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Sam turned back and gave her a weak smile, then looked back at Dean.

"Yeah, okay." She patted their shoulders and leaned back in her seat. Genna gave her a smile for being optimistic.

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane," Dean asked.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way," Sam suggested innocently.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas," Genna said.

They arrived at Chuck's house which was in terrible condition; thanks to the archangel. They also noticed the blood splattered all over the kitchen. They slowly walked around and found their way into the living room. Suddenly, Sam was hit in the head with a toilet plunger. It was Chuck.

"Ow! Geez," Sam held him head in pain.

"Sam," Chuck said in relief.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck," Dean said nonchalantly in the background.

"So...you're okay," Chuck asked, surprised.

"Well, my head hurts," Sam said. The girls laughed to themselves.

"No, I mean-I mean. My-my last vision... You were like full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black," Adonia and Dean questioned in unison. Sam turned to them.

"I didn't know," he said, ashamed. Dean looked him over.

"Where's Cas," Genna asked, interrupting.

"He's dead, or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry," Chuck said sincerely.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something," Dean suggested.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded."

"Like a water balloon of chunky soup," Genna asked knowingly. Chuck nodded.

"You got a-" Sam pointed out something in Chuck's hair. Once he found it, he discovered it was a tooth.

"Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair," Genna walked away as Chuck began crying.

"This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean said with remorse. Genna turned around.

"Stupid? He was trying to _help_ us," she said defensively. He looked at her with eyes she had not seen in a long time.

"Yeah, exactly." It was that moment that she realized that Dean cared for him more than he led on. She gave a weak smile.

"So, what now," Adonia asked.

"I don't know," Genna replied.

"Oh, crap," Chuck said after a thought. Sam questioned him.

"I can feel them..."

"Thought we'd find you here." Everyone turned and Zachariah appeared before them with two other angels standing behind him like guards.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You're upset," Zach said sarcastically.

"Yeah, a little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgement day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy," he rhetorically asked with a wink.

"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was- all our faults and move on. 'cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now and we're back on the same team again.

"And we're just supposed to trust you," Adonia said with red cheeks. His presence infuriated her.

"This isn't a game, doll. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast- before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit," Sam asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help.

"You listen to me, you two-faced fuck," Genna stepped in, being held back by Dean.

"After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you! You listen to me! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Blood dripped from her hand.

"You're bleeding," he said with worry.

"Oh yeah. A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." She slapped her bloody hand against on a sigil drawn behind a door. The angel cried "no", but he vanished in white light; as did the other angels. Genna turned back to her friends.

"This sucks ass," Chuck said.

The hunters set up at the Regent Inn. As always, Dean was tending to his guns. Adonia tried to look up anything on the Four Horsemen in the Book of Shadows and Genna laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling with her hand behind her head and one leg bent. Sam walked in through the door. He pulled something out of his olive jacket and tossed it to Dean.

"Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those," he explained.

"Where'd you get it," his brother asked.

"I made it."

"How? I never taught you how to do that," she said with a slight laugh as she shuffled through the book. Sam hesitated long enough for Dean and Adonia to look up at him.

"I...I learned it from Ruby." Adonia's expression changed. She was more than happy that she drove a knife into her condemned body, but the name still made her cringed. Dean set down his gun and walked towards Sam with a kind gesture.

"Speaking of, how are you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone," Dean commented.

"Yeah, something like that," Adonia said rudely. Sam paused.

"Addie-"

"Sam," she started turning the pages a little rougher. She stopped and put her hands on her lap.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." In actuality, she wanted a nice long talk with him, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I screwed up'? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right-" She stood up.

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Sam sighed.

"Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Sam nodded, but it was clear that wasn't all Adonia wanted to say. She got nervous.

"Alright, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where...the thing is."

"Alright. So we just got to find...the devil," she looked at him nervously. She knew what she said seemed off, but she couldn't get the right words out.

Sam went through John's journal. Dean and Adonia were watching TV and Genna drifted into a somewhat deep sleep shortly before the chatter between Sam and Adonia happened. Dean and Adonia kept making sarcastic remarks at the news anchors. There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other confused, but Sam got up to answer. A slender, pale, younger woman stood there and gasped in shock.

"You okay, lady," Sam asked.

"Sam...is it really you," she said as if she was about to cry. She leaned in and put her hand on his chest.

"And you're so firm," she said happily. Genna woke up in utter confusion. Adonia and Dean stood, curious as can be.

"Uh...do I know you?"

"No. But _I _know _you_," she said as if that was a normal statement.

"You're Sam Winchester," she said pushing past him, "And you're...not what I pictured." She said towards Dean. He was insulted at the comment he has heard quite often in the past.

"I'm Becky. I read all about you guys. Although, I was hoping you two weren't real," she said to the girls. They laughed to each other in shock from the insult.

"No offense, Sam," she said with big, girly eyes.

"Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were." Dean stood up.

"Chuck?"

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um...what's the message," Sam asked trying to rush her.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.'"

"The Michael sword," Genna asked, stepping closer to the group, "Becky, does he know where it is?"

"In a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs."

"42 _dogs_," Adonia questioned.

"Are...you sure you for that right," Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said," she stepped closer to Sam, "I memorized every word." She touched his chest.

"For you," she said with a shaking breath. Sam glanced over at his brother and friends, but they were trying not to laugh.

"Um, Becky, c-uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No."

After a somewhat good night's rest, the hunters were expecting a visitor. They all had finally showered and changed their clothes after a few days of non-stop battles. There was a knock on the door and Dean got up to answer it.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said. Bobby walked up and gave him a "manly" hug.

"Good to see you all in one piece," he said. He proceeded to hug Sam and the girls.

"You weren't followed, were you," Dean asked him.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan," he asked. Sam laughed.

"You heard."

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel," Dean asked.

"You better fuckin' hope so. Why didn't you ask Red," he asked, pointing at Genna. It was a nickname she actually didn't hear often.

"I'm cut off from the angels. I only hear things from word-of-mouth anymore." He nodded. Bobby opened up a book to a painting of Michael."

"That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett."

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword," he pointed out the sword in the book.

"So, if we can find it..." Bobby was interrupted.

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. Alright. So, where do we start," Sam asked.

"Divvy up and start reading- try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Sam got up and headed for a pile of old books. He stared at them for a long moment.

"Kid? You alright?" Sam turned to his father figure.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam..." Adonia protested.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith _was_ the final seal."

"Sam, stop it," she demanded, now standing.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?"

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Adonia stood there with Dean, not saying a word. Bobby stood and walked closer to Sam. He stood there for a moment, looking into Sam's eyes without saying a word. Sam looked at him like a child.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish, and arrogant."

"I'm sorry," he said with faint tears in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started _Armageddon_? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off... I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Sam nodded, trying to hold back tears. Dean and the girls were at a lose of words. They had no idea Bobby would be so harsh.

"There's an old church nearby," Sam's voice cracked, "Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that." Sam left out the door. Adonia looked at Genna and sighed. She grabbed her grey-brown leather jacket and walked out the door.

"Sam, wait!" She ran down the metal stairs after him. A train rushed by. He stopped and turned to her. When she stopped in front of him, she reached up and gave him a hug. He hesitated out of surprise, but wrapped his arms around him.

"You're like a son to him. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's angry now, but after some time, he'll be okay." She pulled away. He nodded and looked off into the distance.

"Hey," she gently grabbed a hold of his face and turned it to face her.

"We all love you. We're not going to leave you." He gave her a smile and she let go.

"All of you?" She laughed.

"Let's go before it gets late," and she started to walk away, leaving Sam with a smile on his face and feeling a little better.

Dean, Genna, and Bobby sat at the small round table brainstorming. Bobby was talking about how he thought John was right in thinking that either they save Sam or kill him. Just by mentioning him, Dean got an epiphany and went through his duffle bag to grab his dad's journal. He found out that John had a lockup in upstate New York called, Castle Storage, on 42 Rover Hill.

"So, you think John had the Michael sword all this time," Genna asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me," Bobby said before knocking Dean across the room.

"What the hell," Genna exclaimed, but she was kicked in the stomach, sending her into the closet door and laying unconscious with scraps of wood on top of her. Bobby pulled Dean up and slammed him back down. Bobby's eyes went black. Bobby grabbed Dean by the throat and dragged him to his feet. A brunette woman and young, bald man walked through the door.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." The female demon saw Ruby's knife on the table and picked it up. Genna shuffled and stood up.

"I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby," Dean said angrily.

"Try again. Go back further."

"Meg," Genna questioned in disgust.

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice," Genna said. The other demon appeared behind her, grabbed her hands and held them tightly behind her. She couldn't move.

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon, every single one, is just dying for a piece of you," she said approaching Dean. Dean smirked.

"Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride," she said and kissed him.

"What is that, peanut butter," Dean said.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg handed the knife to Bobby, who raised it to Dean's throat. Dean struggled and Genna fought to get out of the demon's grasp, but he didn't budge.

"Bobby!" He ignored her. He pushed Dean against the wall and Dean fought back, but Bobby was too strong. Bobby's eyes went black again and he turned back to Meg.

"Now," she yelled. He pulled the knife back and Dean held up his hand.

"Bobby," Dean called out again. Bobby's eyes turned back to normal and he had a look of regret on his face. He struggled to turn the knife against him and lunged it into his stomach. His face flickered and he fell to the ground while looking at Dean. Genna and Dean got lose and started kicking ass. Sam and Adonia walked in and saw Bobby on the ground.

"No," Sam exclaimed, but Meg bashed his head with a yellow telephone. Adonia went after her, but she was lunged against the wall and hit her head.

"Addie," Sam called out.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." Sam looked at her angrily.

"Meg." Meg grinned. Sam took a swing and missed. She kicked him in the crotch and knocked him to the ground while the other demon proceeded to beat Dean. Dean and Genna were losing. Meg lifted Sam's head by his hair and punched him in the face. When he fell back down, she lifted his head again.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Adonia got up and kicked the other demon's legs, causing him to fall to his knees. She took the knife out of Bobby's stomach and drove into the demon. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Meg stopped and stood. She started backing up to the window. Adonia took out the knife, stood, and advanced to her. Meg left her vessel in defeat.

The hunters rushed into the hospital with Bobby. Sam and Dean tried to hold up his pale body while the girls guided them.

"What happened," a nurse asked, rushing up to them.

"He was stabbed," Genna said. The nurse got a gurney and they got him on it. The blood had spread through his shirt and he was sweating. As they carted him away, Sam started to go after him, but the nurse held him back.

"Just wait here."

"No, no. We-we can't just leave him."

"Just don't move. I've got questions," and she walked off.

"Sammy, we got to go," Dean insisted to his stressed brother.

"No. No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before _they_ do if we're not too late already. Come on." Sam hesitated, but followed.

Dean drove as fast as he could into the night. When they arrived at the Castle Storage, they were on the lookout for anyone that could be watching them. Dean opened the trunk so everyone could grab a weapon. They loaded magazines and bullets. They used John's key to get in. When they popped in with their guns ready, two demons were on the floor, dead. A large, red devil's trap decorated the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," Zachariah said from behind them. They aimed their weapons in his direction. Two angels stood by his side as usual.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here," Adonia said sarcastically.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted," he added, ignoring her. He waved his hand to close the door.

"It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean," Sam asked.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything," Dean commented.

"It's _you_, chucklehead. _You're_ the Michael sword." Everyone stared at Dean blankly.

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, _I'm_ the sword?" Zach sighed.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why-why me?"

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zach raised one hand, fingers like a gun, and pointed at Dean, then shifted to Sam's leg.

"Bang." A loud crunch sounded and Sam fell, unable to stand.

"God," Sam cried. Adonia ran to him and knelt beside him, looking him over.

"You son of a bitch," Dean yelled back.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten," Genna asked, furious. She was getting flashbacks as to why she hated some of the angels so much.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling him this instead of just nabbing him. You need his consent."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way," Dean protested.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand...eat me. The answer's no."

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." Sam glanced up at Dean.

"No."

"Then how about we heal Adonia from...stage four stomach cancer?" Adonia double over, coughing. She spit blood into her palm. Dean flinched.

"No," he said nervously.

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Genavieve does without her lungs." Dean turned to look at Genna, who gasped for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us," Dean begged.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started." A bright light flashed and Zachariah turned. One of the angels collapsed, a bloody hold in his throat. Castiel stood beside him. The other angel fought Cas while Dean and Zachariah stared. Cas drove a knife into the angel's throat and killed him. Cas walked closer to the group. In the background, everyone was still and grew silent.

"How are you..." Zach couldn't find the words.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these four end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put them back together and go. I won't ask twice." Zachariah vanished. Everyone looked up and around, surprised, and stood.

"You four need to be more careful," Cas warned.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Adonia commented.

"Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought," Dean added.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Castiel put one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam's. They gasped.

"What the hell was that," Dean asked in pain.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Cas turned to the girls. They looked at each other and Genna gave Adonia the okay. Cas awkwardly put his hands on the girl's chest and performed the same act.

"What, did you just brand us with it," Dean asked.

"No. He carved it into our ribs," Genna told them. They paused in disbelief.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead," she asked.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Castiel vanished, leaving the hunters alone with the dead.

"'Unlikely to walk again'? Why you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait til I get out of this bed!" The doctor rushed out of the room. Sam and Dean leaned against the wall while the girls sat on the bed with Bobby.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your fuckin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby looked at his family.

"You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine," Dean said. Genna looked at Adonia as she glanced off to the side, knowing that what the doctor had said was true. Being a nurse, she tried her hardest not to intervene and tried to keep a smile on.

"So, let me ask the million dollar question. What do we do now," Sam asked.

"Well...we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're screwed," Genna said.

"What if we win," Dean asked. Everyone looked at Dean for being unrealistic.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius," Bobby asked.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean patted Bobby on the shoulder.

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean headed for the door and everyone followed.

"Sam," Bobby called. Sam and everyone else stopped to listen.

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that _was_ the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever." Sam looked relieved and sighed.

"Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome." Sam smiled and they left.

They went outside as an ambulance rushed by.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we could go after the Colt," Sam suggested.

"Why? What difference would that make," Dean asked.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there-"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean stopped in the middle of the road, as did the others.

"I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight til the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that." Dean walked around Sam.

"Dean..." Dean stopped and turned back.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Dean thought about it.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean, I _really_ tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I would give anything, _anything,_ to take it all back."

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even..." Dean paused, struggling for words.

"I'm just- I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

"What can I do?" Dean laughed slightly.

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't... I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?" Sam nodded, looking at the ground.

"I just don't think I can trust you." Sam looked up. This, he wasn't expecting. Dean left to his car and Genna followed. Adonia was stunned. After what she had told Sam and the feelings she was getting from Dean, she didn't expect him to say anything like that. She felt like she had lied to Sam. She turned to him, tears in his eyes. She gently grabbed his hand.

"Come on," she said. He looked at Dean and back at her. He nodded and she led him to the Impala.


	2. Good God, Y'all

**Good God, Y'all**

Sam stood at the doorway of Bobby's hospital room. He sat in his wheel by the window in a teal robe and his hat. Adonia and Genna went down the hall to grab some things out of the vending machine. Dean came up and stood next to Sam with a big brown envelope.

"It's been like three days now," Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"We go to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub," Dean added jokingly.

"Dean."

"Well, what, then?"

"Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time," Sam confessed. After a pause, the girls walked back while eating chips along the way.

"What's in the envelope," Genna asked with a mouth full of barbeque chips.

"Went to Radiology," he opened the envelope and pulled out the x-rays, "got some glamour shots." He handed them to Genna, then Sam and Adonia stood on each side to looked at them. The ribs had Enochian writing on them.

"Let's just say the doctors are baffled," Dean added.

"Holy shit," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too. Well, all of us," he looked at the girls with a smirk and they rolled their eyes.

"So, how does it feel to be in the big white box again," Dean asked Adonia, referring to her past occupation of being a nurse in Charlottesville. She shrugged.

"I honestly don't miss it. I didn't like them before and if I find myself in one now, it's bad news. Especially when I can call doctors out on their bullshit," she nodded her head in Bobby's direction. Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Castiel? Uh...St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you- Cas?" He hung up. A nurse and a doctor rushed by and within a couple of seconds, Cas walked up to the group.

"Cellphone, Cas? Really," Genna joked.

"Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone," Dean asked.

"You're hidden from angels now- _all_ angels. I won't be able to simply-"

"Enough foreplay. Get over her and lay your damn hands on," Bobby turned his head to look at the group by the door, "Get healing. Now."

"I can't," Castiel said with guilt. Bobby looked at him, surprised. He turned his wheelchair to face them. The other hunters looked at Cas in shock.

"Say again," Bobby demanded. Cas walked into the room

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby turned back around and stared out the window. Dean turned to Sam.

"At least he's talking now."

"I heard that," Bobby snapped back. Cas walked back to the hunters.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk.

"Okay," Dean said simply.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah, you want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh. Thanks for the support."

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that," Genna asked with no idea who he was referring to.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God." Genna sighed, hoping there was a different answer. Ever since she fell, she was nowhere near the religious type. She lost all faith in God after the mishap upstairs.

"I'm gonna find God." Genna took everyone into Bobby's room and shut the door.

"God," she questioned.

"Yes."

"God."

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla," she joked.

"No, he's not on any flatbread." She laughed at his naiveness.

"He is out there, Genavieve."

"-or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Cas glared at her. The others looked at each other, knowing they should step back, but they were too curious.

"I mean, look around you, Cas. The world is falling apart. We are literally at the end of days here and he's off somewhere kicked back and enjoying the show."

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Cas advanced to her.

"I killed two angels this week. Our brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you. Sam and Dean destroyed the world and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Genna looked into his angry eyes. She looked down, not knowing what to say.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want," Bobby chimed in. Cas' eyes were fixated on Genna's.

"I did come for something. An amulet," he looked away from her.

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF," Sam asked with slight sarcasm.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby added.

"I know. You don't," Cas looked at Dean, then dropped his gaze to his amulet.

"What, this," Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean. Give it to me." Dean was silent, realizing Castiel was serious. He thought it over and took off the amulet.

"Alright, I guess." Dean fiddled with it a bit before giving it away, then handed it to Cas. Dean watched Cas as he took he favorite gift away from him that Sam gave him when they were little during Christmas.

"Don't lose it," Dean warned, "Oh, great. Now I feel naked."

"I'll be in touch," Cas said to him. Dean nodded. Cas looked past his shoulder at Genna with a hint of guilt in his eyes. She looked at him quickly then turned away. Cas disappeared.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby yelled.

* * *

><p>Bobby's cell phone rang. It was Rufus. He could barely understand him. All Bobby could catch were "demons" and "River Pass, Colorado", then gunshots. The hunters hurried on their way for backup. They approached a bridge on a dirt, gravel road and half of it was torn down. The remains laid in the river. Dean turned off the car and everyone got out.<p>

"This is the only road in or out," Dean mentioned. Adonia took out her phone.

"No signal."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down," Dean said.

"Looks like we're hiking in," Genna said, getting ready to grab her stuff.

"And the hits just keep on coming," Dean commented.

They walked into the town and it was completely empty; quiet too. All they carried on them were guns, the rest was in a dark green bag on Dean and Sam's shoulders. They looked under a flipped car in the middle of the road, but it was empty. Even the sprinklers were still active in yards. They came across an old tan car that was still running. Norman Greenbaum's "Spirit in the Sky" was playing loudly in the speakers. Sam reached in and turned off the car. When they continued walking, the streets were even quieter. They passed a gorgeous red Mustang in good condition. Dean whistled at it and Adonia couldn't pry her eyes away from it. It was her dream car.

"Nice to see you actually have good taste excluding that Camaro you were driving," Dean commented. She laughed.

"Shut up. I know cars too." They silenced themselves when they finally came across fresh blood between a car and a baby's stroller. They began to follow the trail of blood until they heard a gun click behind them. They cocked their guns, leveled them, and whipped around. They lowered their weapons shortly after.

"Ellen," Sam asked.

"Hello, boys and girls," she lowered her weapon and walked towards them.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here," Dean asked. Ellen splashed him in the face with holy water and raised her gun. He closed his eyes, irritated, but understood why she did it.

"We're us," he said. She lowered her gun and walked past everyone to the nearby brick church.

There was a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Everyone walked across with no problems. Ellen turned back to them.

"Real glad to see you boys." She said shakily. She hugged Dean, pulled back, and slapped him.

"The can of whoopass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!"

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me a peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean said, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes ma'am." She turned to the girls.

"I won't slap you, but same goes for you." She extended her arms and hugged the girls at the same time.

"Have you called you parents," she asked Genna. Genna shook her head.

"If you count a brief conversation before we set Lucifer loose a call, then yeah. But about everything else, no. I can't bring myself to do it. I wrote a letter though. Just to let them know I was okay. I just can't handle a phone call right now." She nodded, trying to understand, but she still thought it would be best to call. Ellen knew Genna's parents. Bobby, Ellen, Rufus, and John have all helped out the Belacqua's and Salvatore's a few times in the past. Ellen gave Adonia a look. She knew she didn't really have anyone to call, so she avoided the conversation.

"What's going on, Ellen," Dean asked.

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there," Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." She stopped at closed door and turned back to them.

"So, this is it, right? End times?" The hunters glance at each other.

"It's got to be," she added.

"Seems like it," Adonia commented. Ellen knocked on the door.

"It's me." The peep hole in the door shifted to reveal an eye and the door was opened shortly after. An attractive man, around the age of 26 opened the door with a shotgun. They walk in to a white and red tiled floor with worried civilians pacing on it or sitting at the floral covered table. There weren't many of them. Some older, some their age, one of them was pregnant.

"This is Sam, Dean, Addie, and Genna. They're hunters, here to help," Ellen introduced them.

"You guys hop to this whole demon thing," the doorman asked. His name was Austin.

"Yeah. Are you," Dean asked.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal," an older man in a suit said. He was about 43, good looking for his age.

"Alright. Catch us up," Genna said to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than _you_. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—"

"You're hunting with Jo," Adonia questioned, knowing how protective Ellen was of her.

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Dean assured her.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," Sam protested, "We got to get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

"There used to be twenty of us." The hunters looked around the room. Excluding them, there were ten left.

"Well, there's five of _us_ now-" Ellen interrupted Dean.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are _everywhere_. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we get everyone guns," Sam asked.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here," Dean asked, pointing out the nervous pregnant woman.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away."

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns," Genna mentioned. Sam and Dean drop their bags.

"Alright. You stay. We'll go," Sam suggested, talking to Ellen.

"What about-" Ellen began to ask about her daughter.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back," Adonia told her. Austin took the wooden plank out of the door handles and let the hunters out. He gave Adonia a look in passing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Why don't _I_ just go," Dean asked.

"What? Alone," Sam asked.

"Well, yeah. Somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101."

"Yeah, Ellen." Sam goes upstairs, but Dean reaches out to stop him.

"No, no, no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?"

"While you go get guns _and _salt _and_ look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid."

"I can handle it."

"You're right, but I'm going with you then," Genna said. Sam thought about it.

"You don't want me going out there."

"I didn't say that."

"Around demons."

"I didn't say that."

"Fine, then let's go."

* * *

><p>The hunters come back fully prepared. Sam had an encounter with two demons while he got the salt from Quick Mart. He killed them with the knife with little struggle. He saw the demon blood and temptation went through his mind, but the others found him before he had a taste. When they came back, everyone had a gun and the hunters went around to help everyone. Sam helped the pregnant woman and her husband, Ellen helped Roger (the man who lost his wife), Genna helped the priest along with the younger civilians, Dean helped the older men, and Adonia helped Austin. Adonia set the butt of a rifle on the table and faces Austin.<p>

"You know your way around a gun at all?" He looked at her and took the gun. He expertly disassembled it. She smirked and nodded, impressed. He laid the gun on the table and put his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face.

"Where'd you serve," she asked.

"Fallujah – two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?" She laughed slightly.

"I didn't. My dad did when I was little. His friends that served with him came over a lot for dinners. It's always been easy to spot a soldier."

"Military dad. Must not have been easy." She shrugged.

"Made me like so much more," she said with a smile. He smiled and blushed slightly. Dean walked over to Sam, who was now sitting on the edge of the short stage. He sat down next to him. Sam was watching the nearby table with Adonia and Austin talking by it. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but there were a lot of smiles and laughter.

"Hey," Dean said as he sat down.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat."

"Come on, Sam, you had to."

"I know. I just...it used to be like... I just wish I could save people like I used to." He looked back up at Adonia, who seemed happy for once.

"What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?"

"I didn't say that." Dean noticed Sam's continuous glance and scoffed with a slight laugh.

"You sure this isn't about the way things used to be between you two? Saving people, when everything was somewhat normal and Addie had the hots for you?" Sam looked down.

"Come on, Sam. What did you expect? You keep the girl waiting for nearly 5 years, this was bound to happen eventually. Surprised it didn't happen sooner," he commented looking her over. Sam gave him a look.

"Sorry," Dean said.

"I'll be back," Ellen said in front of them.

"Where are you going," Dean asked.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in a half an hour, go. Get these people out of here." Dean and Sam stand up. Genna and Adonia notice the little conference and join them.

"No, wait. I'll go with you," Sam insisted.

"Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second," Adonia asked. Adonia and Sam leave the room.

"You're going to go out there again," she asked in disbelief.

"Well, shit doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks," he said.

"_I'll_ go," she insisted.

"It's fine. Just stay here. Get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson."

"Well, have you?" Sam punched the wall. With the door still open, Ellen and the hunters looked over in curiosity.

"If you actually think I-" Adonia stood there, unafraid. Sam was about to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Sam, wait," he came back hesitantly and looked at her.

"I'm on your side, remember? I'm trying to trust you again, I am. It's just after what happened at the store, I didn't think it would be a good idea." She studied the look on his face. He was hiding something.

"What else is wrong? This anger is built up from something else." He looked into the room and back at her.

"It's nothing. You should probably go back to Austin." He left her standing in the hall, confused. She scoffed in disbelief. She went straight to Ellen and volunteered to join her.

* * *

><p>It was still daytime. The sprinklers were still going.<p>

"So, where did you see her last," Adonia asked.

"Up ahead. So what's up with you and Sam," Ellen asked without skipping a beat. Adonia looked over and then back.

"It was hard not to notice, how different things are between all of you these days." Adonia stayed silent.

"Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? Some other girl come between you or something?"

"Just...stresses of the job. You know how it is. Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't handle the life," Adonia asked, changing the subject.

"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway-"

"You want to keep an eye on her." Adonia looked down the street; smoke rose from behind trees. She got Ellen's attention and pointed it out.

"Is that a chimney going?"

"Looks like it. Come on," Adonia lead the way. They approached a house with smoke coming from the chimney. They hid behind another building and peered around the corner; visible inside the house was a black-eyed demon.

"Guess we found base camp," Ellen pointed out.

"Demons don't get cold. Makes you wonder what they're burning," Adonia pointed out. Suddenly, Ellen was grabbed from behind and screamed. A man grabbed her and another grabbed Adonia.

"Don't move, you evil skank," Jo exclaimed with a gun pointing at her mother. Adonia struggled with the demon, but he grabbed the shotgun from her, hit her in the stomach then chin with the butt of the gun. Adonia grabbed hold of the shotgun in unison with the demon and threw him against the wall. The other demon ran over to help, but Adonia hit him with the gun before he could grab her. Jo fought with Ellen next to them.

"Don't you hurt her. Don't you-"

"Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!" Ellen looked at her, confused, then proceeded to fight. Adonia knocked out both demons.

"Ellen, run," she exclaimed as she held them at gun point. But she was hit on the back of the head and fell to the ground. Ellen took off running. Adonia rolled over to look at her attacker. It was Rufus.

"Got you now, you bitch." Adonia blacked out.

* * *

><p>Adonia woke up, tied to a chair. She was in the same room as the fireplace, bright lights shining on her face. Rufus and Jo stood before her with mean faces. Adonia struggled to get loose.<p>

"Uhn, uhn. No way you're getting out of those. Did you up myself. You're stuck right where I want you," Rufus leaned in to look at her closely with black eyes, "You evil son of a bitch." Adonia looked at him, confused. He slapped her, causing her head to turn away and she grunted. Jo unscrewed the top of a large container and splashed water on her. Holy water. Everyone was confused, but Rufus looked angrier. He walked over and grabbed her by the throat.

"No, no. Just-just wait," she begged. Rufus poured rock salt into her mouth as Jo held her head back. It almost made her vomit. Rufus began chanting.

"Exorcisamus te, exorcisamus te, omnis satanica—"

"Stop!"

"-omnis immundum-"

"Please!"

* * *

><p>Genna paced the floor anxiously. Dean and Sam talked to each other while waiting. Someone pounded on the door. Everyone was startled. Dean opened the peephole, moved the plank and opened the door. Ellen came in, alone.<p>

"Where's Addie," Genna asked. Ellen shook her head and sat down next to a young woman, who passed her a bottle of water.

"They took her? Demons took her? Oh my God. What if they're in here? The demons," the young woman asked, panicking.

"Could they get in," the pastor asked.

"No," Dean said. Genna grabbed a shotgun and headed for the door.

"Everybody sit tight. I got to-" Genna stopped with her hand on the doorknob and looked back. She grimaced and came back to the table where everyone else was depending on the hunters.

"Okay, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything."

Jo continued to hold Adonia's head while Rufus poured salt on her.

"Please! Come on!"

"-omnis immundus-" Nothing happened, so Rufus stopped. Jo let go of her to pick up the water jug.

"Look! Something's not right! Don't you see that," Adonia asked. Jo splashed water in her face. Adonia spit out of a mouthful of water.

"Come on! Stop! Listen to me!" Jo was blocking Adonia's line of sight to the open door. When Jo went to grab something else, Adonia saw Roger just outside the door. Roger turned the ring on his right hand. She looked around and up. She was sitting directly under an elaborate devil's trap.

"Listen!" Jo and Rufus huddle in the corner.

"Why isn't it working," Jo asked.

"I don't know." Rufus looked over his shoulder at Adonia, who is now the one who is black-eyed. Their eyes appeared to be normal in their sight.

"Look, listen to me. Something's not right!"

"But she's not as strong as she thinks she is."

"You can see that. Please. Please. Just listen to me," she begged.

* * *

><p>Ellen sat at the table with Genna, Dean, and Sam.<p>

"One of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her," Ellen scoffed, "it called me a bitch.

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think," Dean asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch." Everyone thought about it.

"What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off," Genna commented.

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help... or either of you," Genna said.

"Well, tough. All you got's us, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out."

"Alright." Ellen smiled.

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water. That's all I know."

"Padre, you know what she's talking about – the water," Dean asked.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?"

"Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day," Austin pointed out.

"Anything else? Anything," Sam asked.

"Maybe, but it's pretty random."

"Good. Random's good," Genna said eagerly.

"Shooting star, does that count?" The hunters look at each other.

"Real big. Same night. Wednesday."

"That definitely counts," Genna said. She stood up and went to the bookshelf. She brought a Bible back to the table and searched through it.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space," Austin asked.

"This isn't _X-Files_, pal," Sam said with an attitude. Genna found the passage she wanted and read it out loud.

"'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"Revelation 8:10. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse," the pastor asked.

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what," Dean asked, reading over her shoulder.

"The Four Horsemen," Genna answered.

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main," Sam pointed out. Ellen nodded.

"You can't think that a car-" The pastor began to say.

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads," Dean said.

"Turning us on each other," Genna added, "You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse," the pastor asked.

"Sorry, Padre," Dean said.

* * *

><p>Adonia was alone in the room, still tied to the chair. Roger came in.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Roger gave a smug look and took off his glasses.

"_What _are you?"

"You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that."

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?"

"Buried in a ditch." Adonia rolled her eyes and nodded. Roger closed the door, moved another chair in front of her and sat down.

"So, who are _you_?"

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together." Adonia scoffed under her breath in realization.

"I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Adonia."

"No. _You're_ doing this."

"Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children."

"'Cause you made them see demons!"

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish," Adonia rolled her eyes, "You think i'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

"I'm gonna kill you myself." War laughed.

"Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't stop thinking about it. Ever since Azazel tucked you away in Frontierland. Never got any real answers as to why you were there. Sure you're a witch and have psychic powers, but you're not the only one. Why were _you_ chosen? You're special."

"You're wrong."

"Save your protests for your friends. I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Power, power, power. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. Like when you ran away. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions – quick slide to the dark side, baby doll. You feel bad now? Wait til you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started." War stood up and put his glasses back on.

"Showtime for the meatsuits. Watch this." War twisted his ring. Blood flowed down his forehead. He kicked over his chair, dropped to the floor, and screamed. Rufus kicked the door open, Jo right behind him. War looked up at them.

"She did it!"

"No!" To Rufus and Jo, Adonia still looked black-eyed.

"She said they're coming! She said they're coming to get us!"

"No, stop! Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!"

"You shut your mouth," Rufus exclaimed.

"Please! Jo! He's lying!" Rufus backhanded Adonia.

* * *

><p>"So, now you're saying that there are no demons and War is a guy," Austin said walking back and forth.<p>

"You believed crazy before," Sam said. Someone pounded on the door.

"Open up! It's Roger!" Austin checked the peephole and let War in. He was breathing hard, as if he's been running.

"I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait. What," Genna asked.

"I thought you said there were no demons," Austin noted.

"There's not. Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!"

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly," Sam asked.

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead," Austin said, getting anxious.

"No, we're not," Dean yelled.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first," War lied.

"Hold on. Hold on," Genna said trying to get the attention again.

"No, we got people to protect. Alright, the able-bodied go hunt some demons." Austin picked up a shotgun and handed to a young man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing," Dean said. War held up his right hand, twisted his ring, then pointed at the hunters.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" People gasped or raised their guns.

"Go, go," Dean yelled. They all made a run for it. Austin fired his shotgun and hit the door. War watched, triumphant.

* * *

><p>Jo and Rufus loaded their shotguns. An explosion caused them to duck. They looked at each other, then readied their guns to go have a look. The front room of the house was devastated and empty. Rufus peered through the windows. Someone grabbed Rufus and pulled him through the window. Jo called out for him, but someone else grabbed her from behind. Dean slammed Rufus to the ground. Jo and Ellen fought.<p>

"Now you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle," her mother warned. Dean hauled Rufus up and slammed him against the wall. Sam and Genna kept watch.

"Listen to me. I'm not a demon. Think, Rufus. All those omens.

"You go to hell." Dean and Rufus fought until Dean could hold Rufus steady again.

"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang – it's War. I'm telling you, it's War."

"You're damn right it is." After a struggle, Dean tackled him.

"The Horseman!"

"Horseman?"

"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating." The black faded from Dean's eyes.

"The Horseman. War."

"Yes."

"Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius?"

Dean and Rufus bursted inside. Ellen turned and leveled a shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa," Dean called out.

"We all on the same page," she asked. They nodded. Sam and Genna followed.

"Hi, Jo," Dean said. Although subtle reaction, he was happy to see her.

"Hey."

"Okay...we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each other," Sam said. Gunshots were fired outside. Everyone ducked. Austin along with a couple other civilians were outside shooting down the house.

"Dammit! Where's Addie," Genna asked.

"Upstairs," Rufus said. Everyone split up.

Adonia was alone. The door opened; it was Genna.

"Gen. It's not demons," she warned.

"It's War," they said in unison.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it," Genna said, while cutting her best friend free.

"The ring," Adonia clarified.

"The ring. The ring – that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go crazy on us." Genna rushed to get them out.

"Right."

"We got to move. Come on." She helped Adonia up and they ran out the door. Rufus warned everyone to stop shooting at each other. One shot and the pastor was down. A young woman ran after him. Ellen ran after her to keep her from getting shot.

"I'm not what you think, honey. Come on, keep this right here," she held the woman's hand on his wound to keep pressure on it. The same man was ready to shoot, but Rufus took his gun away.

"'Stop firing' usually means 'stop firing'."

* * *

><p>Adonia found Ellen and stayed with the pastor and woman while Ellen went to help Jo. Austin grabbed Adonia and threw her down, aiming at her face. She appeared black-eyed. He hesitated, but pulled the trigger; out of bullets. Adonia grabbed the gun; Austin pulled a knife. Both drop the gun in favor of struggling over the knife. He sat on top of her while forcing the knife close to her throat.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean found War walking to his car. They grabbed him and held him back while Genna stood before him. She took out Ruby's knife.<p>

"Who. That's a sweet little knife," he said sarcastically, "but come on. You can't kill War, kiddos."

"Oh, we know," Dean said. Genna drew the knife forward and cut off his finger that held his ring. He screamed in pain.

When the finger fell to the floor, the magic wore off. Adonia's eyes turned back to her shade of emerald and Austin stopped. He felt guilty, got off of her, and helped her up. The young man that shot the pastor realized what he had done and buried his head in his hands.

Genna picked up the ring, but the Mustang and War had disappeared.

* * *

><p>The hunters sat at an old wooden picnic table on a clear, sunny day. Nothing put mountains and mounds of pine trees in the background. Dean held up War's golden ring and felt it between his fingers.<p>

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom," he asked. Everyone was silent.

"Addie-"

"Sam, let's not."

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me," Adonia looked for a moment and back at him.

"Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either, but you're trying to trust me again. I over reacted back there and I'm sorry." Genna and Dean looked at them, waiting. Adonia sighed.

"I need to tell you guys something while it's quiet for a change." They looked at her with their full attention.

"From the minute Azazel took Sam and I years ago, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's nothing to worry about, I'm bait, and I started to believe it. But now I think...underneath, that I may be as messed up as Sam. No offense. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not that I'm a witch or a liability, not really. I mean, I, what I did, after Dean went to hell...you wouldn't believe. I don't believe it. I keep yelling at Sam for all he's done, but I'm the problem too. How far I'll go... There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..."

"What are you saying," Genna asked, scared out of her mind.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, because I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways." Genna thought for a moment.

"Well, I think you're right."

"I was expecting a fight," Adonia said, surprised.

"The truth is, I spend more time worrying about you than about doing anything right. And I just, I don't think it's my job, you know? Not now." Adonia nodded.

"I don't understand," Sam said. Adonia looked at him.

"I don't either, but I want to find out. I'm a hypocrite, Sam. I mean, I haven't sucked on demon blood, but I'm not perfect either. I'm not proud of what I've done. I'm not ready to talk about it, but I just want you to understand that I'm trying and I don't want any of you to worry. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Addie," Genna said. Adonia moved to stand up.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala," Dean offered.

"It's okay," Adonia stood up, took a few steps, and turned back.

"Take care of yourselves." They all nodded. She walked to the Impala to grab her bag. Sam looked at the table, then stood.

"Addie, wait." She turned around and walked towards her. When he reached her, he gently grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but practically melted into the situation and grabbed his face to extend the kiss. When they pulled away, he looked at her, then pulled her into a hug. Their hearts were pounding. He let her go. Dean and Genna didn't bother hiding their smiles. Adonia proceeded to grab her bag and walked over to the pickup truck parked nearby. She said something to the driver and got in the passenger side. The truck drove off and the hunters watched her go.


	3. Free To Be You and Me

**Free to Be You and Me**

Adonia lied in an empty bed on the right side. The sheets were porcelain white and the blanket was a deep red. She was trying to sleep but had many dreams to make her feel unpleasant. She inhaled, then exhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and rolled over to find her mother sitting on the other side of the bed peacefully.

"Hello agapiménos (sweetheart)," her Greek mother said. Adonia stared in awe.

"We missed you," her mother added. Adonia couldn't break the shock.

"I-I'm dreaming."

"Or you're not. It's doesn't matter. We're here." Adonia exhaled, knowing it had to be a dream. But tears couldn't keep away from filling her eyes.

"I miss you...so much."

"I know," her mother reaches for Adonia's hand. She was having a very realistic dream. She could feel the touch.

"What are you doing, Adonia Melina," her mother asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Running away. Haven't we been down this road before?"

"No. It's different now."

"Really," her mother questioned.

"Last time I was angry. This time I know I'm dangerous and want to be normal."

"Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that," her mother said with a smile.

"No."

"Even in Charlottesville, you knew. You knew there was something inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but you knew. Maybe that's what got us killed." Adonia looked up, startled.

"No," she said quickly with sadness in her eyes.

"We were dead from the moment you got in that car before the accident."

"No."

"Don't you understand? You can't run from yourself. Why are you running now," her mother asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Would you believe we're actually trying to protect you?"

"From what?"

"You. Sooner or later, the past is going to catch up to you like it always does. You know what happens then?" Adonia looked down.

"People die, agapi mou (my love). The people closest to you die."

"Don't worry because I won't let that happen again."

"Same song, different verse. Things are never going to change with you. Ever." Adonia looked down with tears falling down her face. When she looked up, she were gone.

* * *

><p>One week earlier. Garber, Oklahoma. Adonia arrived at the Great Plains Motel. An older man was kind enough to drop her off. Meanwhile, Dean, Sam, and Genna were in Greeley, Pennsylvania. While Adonia burned all of her fake IDs in the sink, the others checked a hospital for exsanguinated patients. While Adonia found a help wanted sign on the window of a bar, the others were taking out a vampire. While Adonia was cutting lemons for the night shift, Genna shoved a knife into the vampire's throat. The hunters drove off into the night after their hunt listening to Lynard Skynard's "Simple Man", but there was still silence. It wasn't the same.<p>

Adonia wore a grey v-neck shirt and black flared pants, with a black waist apron for her shift. She tucked her hair behind her ear, but it kept falling her face. Josh, the waiter, noticed. He smiled at her with almost every move she made; even washing down the bar, struggling with her hair. He was 29 and very attractive in her eyes, but she kept herself busy and distant.

Genna walked into the bathroom to use the sink. She grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and started dabbing her jacket to get the blood out as best as she could. She heard a subtle sound and saw a figure in her peripherial vision.

"God! Don't do that," she banged her hands against the sink as she leaned over it in shock. In the mirror, she saw Castiel.

"Hello, Genavieve," she turned around and Cas was only a few inches from her face.

"Cas...we've talked about this," she said nervously, "Personal space?"

"My apologies," he said and backed away a little bit. She exhaled and grabbed her jacket.

"How'd you find me? I thought the rib tattoos were full proof."

"They are. Bobby told me where you were." The Winchester's were almost surprised to see him as well, but they shrugged it off because surprises were limited these days. Cas looked around the motel as Genna packed her bags.

"Where's Adonia?"

"Adonia and I are taking separate vacations for a while," she put on her jacket, "so...did you find God yet?"

"More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please," Dean asked from the bed. He was laying down, trying to close his eyes for a minute.

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what? Searching for God? Not interested," Genna protested.

"It's not God. It's someone else."

"Who?"

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"Excuse me," Genna asked, expecting that Cas had lost his mind.

"Raphael. I'm sure you remember him. I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what? Revenge?"

"Information." Genna went back over to the sink, picked up her knife and washclosh, then started to clean it.

"So, what, you think you can find him and he's just going to tell you where God is?"

"Yes, because _we_ are gonna trap him and interrogate him." Genna paused and turned back.

"You're serious about this." Cas turned to face her. Genna dropped the washcloth in the sink and walked back to Cas to talk with no distractions.

"So, what, we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together," she asked sarcastically looking into his blue eyes. Castiel stared at her, confused. Genna went around him to grab a tool to sharpen her knife.

"Give me one good reason why we should do this," Dean said, standing up.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you."

"Oh, so he's your bullet shield. What about Sam and I? The angels won't exactly be as sweet on us." Castiel sighed.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please." Genna felt guilty. She looked back at the brothers and sighed.

"Alright, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Cas reached to touch her forehead with two fingers, but she leaned away.

"Whoa, whoa."

"What?"

"It was one thing doing that to other people when I was an angel, but after knowing what it's like on this end, I hate it. We're going by car."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Charlotte, you play," Josh asked while throwing darts. Adonia used an alias, Charlotte. Her hometown made it so easy to come up with something. Adonia was at the bar, washing it down again.<p>

"That depends – what are we playing for?"

"World peace," he joked. He turned around to look at her.

"Oh, is that all?" He shrugged with a smirk. He turned back around to pick up the darts.

"Can I ask you something?" Adonia wiped her hands off with a dry towel, tossed on the bar, and walked over to him.

"Shoot."

"You finish that, uh, crossword puzzle in the kitchen?"

"Uh, I-I guess. Why?"

"_The New York Times _Saturday crossword?" He handed her some darts.

"Was it," she asked nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh. You blow into town last week. You don't talk to anybody. You're obviously highly educated. You're like this..."

"-riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?" He nodded and smacked his lips.

"Here's what we play for. When I win, I buy you dinner and tell me your life story." Adonia thought about it for a moment and thought it would be nice to really have a fresh start.

"Sounds fair." Adonia walked up with a straightface. She focused on the bullseye and made all three shots.

"Very mysterioso," he said, impressed, "I like it."

"Spring hail, lightning strikes, and now fire-" The news anchor on the TV caught her attention. She turned around to watch it.

"—the town of Tully? tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are advising all Tully residents to prepare for what could become mandatory evacuations." The bartender shut off the TV.

"Damn. Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?" Adonia looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Waterville, Maine. <strong>The hunters arrived in suits and professional attire.

"And we're here why," Dean asked getting out of the car.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel."

"And he still has eyes," Sam asked.

"Alright. What's the plan," Genna chimed in.

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is."

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth? That's never effective."

"Why not?"

"Because we're humans," she replied. He stared at her, taking in her admission to being human. It was still surreal to him. Genna pulled out a fake ID and stashed it inside his trenchcoat, then adjusted his coat and tie.

"And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

"Why?"

"Because that's how you become President," Dean joked. They went inside to speak with Deputy Framingham. The only damaged he encountered was a loss of hearing in one ear. He explained the incident and pointed them in the direction of the mechanic that the archangel had taken over. When they went to St. Pete's Hospital, all that was left was an empty vessel, Donnie. The archangel was already gone. The man sat in a wheelchair by the window, not really all there in the head.

"So, is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones," Dean asked from the window that looked into the room from the hall.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you," Genna explained. Dean looked away; only being pushed farther from saying "yes".

* * *

><p>Adonia had her laptop open to a calligraphed page of the Book of Revelation in Latin. She highlighted a section and magnified it, then picked up the phone and scrolled past some names. She scrolled past Dean's name, then Genna's, and stopped on Sam's. She sighed and scrolled up to Bobby.<p>

"Adonia?"

"Hey Bobby. How are you doing?"

"Well, I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live." Adonia laughed.

"Where are you," he asked.

"Uh, Garber, Oklahoma. I found a town up the road showing some Revelation omens."

"What omens?"

"Alright, listen to this. 'And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'"

"Well, ain't that delightful."

"Yeah. But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."

"Okay."

"What?"

"There a reason you're calling?"

"No one told you?"

"Dean told me."

"Yeah. So I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area and put a man on this."

"Okay. Let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity – oh, that'd be you."

"I can't, Bobby. I'm sitting this one out."

"Addie-"

"I gotta go. I'm so sorry."

"Hold on, Addie-" She hung up. Bobby threw down the phone.

* * *

><p>Dean walked through an empty cabin, paging through John's journal. Genna and Sam were talking off to the side.<p>

"How are you holding up," he asked her. She closed her phone after skimming through it out of boredom.

"Could be better, could be worse. You?" He sighed.

"About the same," he thought for a moment, "should I have gone after her?" Genna smiled.

"Sam, I think what you did may be the reason she comes back." He looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean? She'd come back for you." She nodded.

"Yeah. She would. But you see, the great thing about our friendship is, we can handle some time apart from each other. There hasn't been anything yet that has kept us from wanting to team up in the end. But whatever is going on with her, it's bad. I think I know what it is, but I try not to think about. We all got a glimpse of it years ago. That night she conjured that crossroads demon. That power she had. I don't even know what it means, but I don't think she does either. The point is, she needs you. I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. It's obvious that you love each other and I support it a hundred percent. I do. I'm just glad you're trying to change for the better. We all are." Sam smiled, taking in everything he heard. Just in time, they heard wings.

"Where have you been," Genna asked as she stood.

"Jerusalem."

"Oh. How was it," Dean asked sarcastically.

"Arid," he set down an ancient jar.

"What's that," Sam asked.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." Castiel sat down.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette," Dean said.

"No."

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?"

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy, but isn't that kind of like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder," Genna commented.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this," Sam asked.

"You do."

"So odds are, you're a dead man tomorrow," Dean said.

"Yes." Genna shook her head.

"Well, last night on earth. What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Castiel looked at Dean and away, uncomfortable. Genna shot Dean a glare.

"You _have _been with a woman before? An angel, at least," Cas looked at Genna from the corner of his eye and looked away again.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Genna scoffed, grabbed her jacket, and stormed out the door. Sam gave Dean a look. Dean shrugged, clueless. Sam wasn't stupid. He knew there was something that had happened between the two angels. Dean was just oblivious.

* * *

><p>Adonia strapped on her white apron that only hung from her waist and grabbed a tray to pick up some dirty glasses. The bar was busy.<p>

"Hey, Addie," a man said coming into the bar. She ignored him.

"Addie," he called out again.

"'Addie'? What happened to 'Charlotte'?" Josh said coyly. He knew she was filled with secrets, so a fake name was no shock to him. Adonia turned around to find three hunters in front of her.

"W-what," she asked, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"He called you Addie."

"Yeah, uh...Addie's my middle name." He scoffed with a laugh.

"Charlotte Addie? Wow. I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, it's Adonia, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds," the older blonde man, Tim, said. The other hunters looked at her with smug smiles.

"Are you guys friends?"

"Huntin' buddies with her folks. Adonia here is quite the hunter herself," Steve, another hunter, said. Back when Adonia had left when Dean went to hell, she met up with other hunters along the way instead of fighting alone. Yes, her parents knew them, but that's how she found them. She spent a good bit of time hunting with these three since they were always willing to play dirty when it came to hunting demons. They didn't mind letting her take out her anger on a few every now and then.

"Wow. You killed deer and things?"

"Yeah, and things," Time added.

"Uh. Why don't I get you guys some drinks," Adonia asked. The three hunters sat at a table. Adonia put beers in front of them and took the fourth seat.

"Sorry. Did mean to bust ya back there," Tim said before taking a drink.

"No, it, uh, it's alright. So, what's up?"

"Bobby called," Tim said.

"And?"

"You were right. Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?"

"Don't know yet," Steve added.

"Bobby told us you were off limits. That true," Reggie, the third hunter, asked. They all watched for an answer. She hesitated at first.

"Yeah, that's right."

"That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here," Tim set his bottle down and leaned in.

"I know you could. But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not," Steve asked with an attitude.

"It's personal," she answered said with a tone of guilt in her voice.

"Look, Addie, no offense, but uh, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the fucking apocalypse," Tim said.

"Like I said-"

"Yeah. You're sorry. Heard you the first time," Reggie snapped back.

"Suit yourself. More for us then, right," Tim said standing up. The rest followed.

"Good luck," Adonia said.

"But hey, beers are on you when we get back," Tim said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you bet." Adonia watched them leave with a big sigh.

"So, your parents were drunk when they name you, and you shoot Bambi," Josh joked.

"I-It's a...long story."

"That is it. Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk."

"Josh, I can't."

"No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes."

* * *

><p>Garber was a small town. The fanciest restaurant they had was a country type buffet, but you could order off the menu too. Josh took her there. They just wore what they wore to work. He was a laid back guy and just wore a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. His dark brown hair was styled up with gel, not exactly spiked up, but a bit of a messy look. He had a smile that could kill. Adonia wore a brown and turquoise sweater and jeans with her hair up in a bun, curls hanging loose.<p>

"So, you gonna tell me who those guys back there _really_ were?"

"Okay. Uh, we used to be in the same business together." He looked intrigued, like he was actually getting to know her.

"What business?"

"How's your burger," Adonia asked changing the subject. She just got a salad.

"Witness protection, right? You're dad's in the mafia," Josh asked, leaning in.

"No mafia," she said with a laugh.

"Okay. I get it. Don't mean to pry, my bad." Josh fiddled with his fries, feeling guilty for asking. Adonia felt bad.

"I used to be in business with my friends. Truth is, I was pretty good at the job. But...I did some things. I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people."

"What was your poison?"

"Sorry?"

"Come on. You were hooked on something. I know the look." Josh pulled a medallion out of his pocket. _Power. Control._ She wanted to say.

"Three years sober."

"You work in a bar," she said with a laugh.

"So do you. Look, 'Charlotte', I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven. That they can't change." Adonia thought about it, but Josh had no idea what had happened. So, his words went right over her head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone met up at St. Pete's Hospital. Sam stayed behind the night before while Dean took Cas to a strip club. It didn't turn out very well due to Cas trying to discuss the stripper's father issues while she was trying to get in his pants. They didn't see Genna until the next morning. She had decided to get her own motel room for the night. More than she had in a while, she needed to talk to her best friend, but she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone.<p>

They all went into Donnie's room. Cas set his wheelchair in the middle of the room and poured oil in a circle around him.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames or he dies," Cas explained.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here," Dean asked.

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial," Genna explained. Genna gave Cas a nod, and he leaned down to Donnie's ear and chanted in Enochian.

"I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard." Genna watched him attentively. She had never seen him so...human. He had changed. It was becoming more and more obvious to her.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel," Dean asked.

"Be ready," he warned. He lit a match and dropped it on the oil, which bursted into a ring of flame.

Time passed and it was night. They extinguished the flames and left.

"Well, that's a day I'll never get back," Dean complained. They walked back into the abandoned house.

"Genna, wait," Cas warned. A bright light emerged. Donnie was already inside the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings. Lightbulbs shattered.

"Castiel."

"Raphael." The hunters and Cas walk closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room," Dean said.

"And the eastern seaboard," thunder crashed.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now," Raphael said, all high and mighty.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare," Genna said.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving your friend stomach cancer and taking Genavieve's lungs?"

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious."

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean lit his lighter and dropped it. Holy oil ignited in a circle around Raphael.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea," Dean said, pointing to Cas.

"Where is he," Cas asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

* * *

><p>Adonia wiped down a table. The door chimed and someone came in.<p>

"Bar's closed," Adonia said over her shoulder. She turned around and saw who it was.

"Hey," she said, surprised.

"Something you want to tell me, Addie," Tim asked.

"What? No."

"You sure about that?"

"I-I don't know," Adonia looked Tim over. He looked terrible.

"Geez. Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?"

"Oh, Steve's good. He's, uh, his guts are laying roadside outside the hawley five-and-dime."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"'Sorry' don't cut it, Addie."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." Adonia was silent.

"Okay, fine. Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry," she said with more sincerity.

"Saying it twice don't make it so, Addie. You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about you."

"Demons lie."

"Yeah? I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now." The door chimed again. Reggie came in, hauling Josh. Josh may have been a man, but he wasn't as strong as a hunter.

"Josh!" Reggie held a knife to Josh's neck.

"What's going on," Josh asked nervously.

"Just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down." Tim turned around and gave Reggie a nod. Reggie put the knife down on the bar but kept hold of Josh.

"It's true. What the demons said, it's all true."

"Keep going," Tim said.

"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Lucifer wants my powers. I'm the ultimate weapon."

* * *

><p>At the house, things were getting crazier than expected. Raphael had bursted all the windows and created a storm. It was so strong, everyone inside were as drenched as they would have been outside.<p>

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No," Cas responded with confident denial.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. I'm sure he would use this one too if she didn't destroy her grace. I'm surprised you haven't sided with Lucifer yet. Or have you," Raphael asked her.

"Let's go," Cas said, grabbing her arm gently to leave.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're _my_ little bitch." Castiel and Genna left. Dean followed and paused.

"What he said."

* * *

><p>Tim held up a sharp blade. Adonia stared at it.<p>

"What is that?"

"What do you think it is? It's go time, Addie girl."

"Get that away from me," Adonia warned, breathing heavily, continuously eyeballing it. Adonia's powers are triggered with anger. Get her angry, you see her powers. She's not sure what it is. But that bright light that comes from her hands can kill anyone and anything in an instant. Sometimes slow and painful, sometimes quick.

"_Away_ from you? Wrong. This _is_ for you. Hell, if that demon wasn't right as rain. This'll only sting a bit."

"You're insane."

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna get mad, hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend." Tim nodded at Josh, whom Reggie had just handcuffed to the bar.

"Or he dies."

"You wouldn't do that."

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that." Tim and Reggie advance towards her.

"Come on. You know you want it, Addie. Just reach out and gives us an arm. No struggle is necessary," Tim said, twirling the knife. Reggie ran towards Adonia, but the second he reached her, she grabbed him and flung him over the billiards table. She was stronger than she looked, especially when she was angry.

She went to punch Reggie, but Tim grabbed her from behind and tossed her on the ground. She elbowed him in the face to get him off. Reggie grabbed her from behind in a chokehold to keep her still. She struggled tremendously. Tim sliced her arms until they were covered in blood. Adonia screamed. Reggie and Tim backed off while Adonia grunted in pain on the floor. They waited for the results. She reached up and grabbed a table to help her up. She was pissed.

"There, was that really so bad," Tim asked. She looked at him and spit in his eyes, causing him to cover his eyes in pain. Reggie went after her, but she threw punches and kicks that he couldn't handle. He fell to the ground. Tim regained himself and went to attack, but she punched him in the face so hard, he fell over a table. As Reggie went to stand up, she kicked him the head, and he fell back. She turned to Tim and grabbed him by the jacket, then held him against the bar. She grabbed the knife Reggie held earlier and held it to his throat. She had so much hate in her eyes. She looked up and saw Josh, standing there in complete shock. Not impressed, just scared. She let Tim up and tossed him into a table. Reggie went to help him up.

"Go," she demanded, pointing towards the door.

"Don't think we won't be back," Reggie warned.

"Don't think I won't be here."

* * *

><p>The hunters drove off into the night.<p>

"You okay," Genna asked Cas. He was silent.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"I mean, when I was growing up, I would go looking for my dad around town when all logic said he was never coming back, but I knew in my heart he loved me. He left my mom when I was five. She remarried when I was ten. Point is, who cares what the archangel says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there."

"Good. Go find him."

"What about _you_?"

"What about _me_? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

"Even without Adonia?"

"Especially without Addie. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about her. I know that right now she's better off figuring out what's going without us breathing down her throat. I've had more fun with you in the past few weeks than we ever had in the past, and you're not that much fun," she laughed as did the brothers, "It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to looking after everyone except myself, but now that I can and I don't have to worry about my grace, hell, I'm happy." When she looked over, Cas was gone.

* * *

><p>Adonia went back to the Great Plains Motel. She slept alone. It was safe to say that she wouldn't be hearing back from Josh. Not that she had any interest.<p>

"Adonia? Adonia?" She woke up. Her mother was sitting beside her.

"So...this is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?" Adonia sat up in bed and turned to sit on the edge.

"I miss you so much and I love you too, but you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope."

"No, agapi mou (my love). There isn't." Her mother put her hand on Adonia's shoulder and morphed into Nick, Lucifer's vessel. Her mother had been Lucifer all along.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm free." Adonia turned around and saw Lucifer. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she got up to back away from the bed.

"That's right. You know who I am."

"Lucifer," she said with fear in her voice.

"You are a hard one to find, Adonia. Harder than most humans. I don't supposed you'd tell me where you are?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Thanks to Sam, I walk the earth. But you hold something very special that I want. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want _anything_ from you." Lucifer continued to sit on the bed and exhaled deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Adonia. I-I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer stood and moved closer to her.

"Why do you think Sam was in that chapel? He's the one. My vessel. My true vessel. And _you_ withhold the powers I need."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. That'll never happen. You won't get anything from either of us."

"I'm sorry, but it will happen. I will find you and Sam. And when I do, he will let me in and you'll give me your powers. I'm sure of it." He moved even closer to her, but she moved away quickly, watching his every move.

"You need our consent. Even to gain my powers."

"Of course. I'm an angel." She laughed lightly.

"I will kill myself before letting you take anything from me or Sam."

"I'll just bring you back," Lucifer sighed, "Adonia. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, all you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me and I'll make sure Sam does too."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me," she asked, fighting back the tears. She had to look away.

"Because it had to be you, Adonia. It always had to be you." Adonia looked up and Lucifer was gone. She broke down in tears.


	4. The End

**The End**

The hunters found a nice hotel room. It seemed more like a somewhat decent apartment with a full fridge, counter, sink. Dean was on the phone with Cas. Cas informed him that the demons have possession over the Colt, one in particular.

"Where are you now," Cas asked.

"Kansas City. Century Hotel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? We're human. And there's stuff we got to do."

"What stuff?"

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. We just need like four hours once in a while, okay?" Sam and Genna had already passed out on one of the beds.

"Yes."

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes. I'll just-" Dean hung up and Castiel heard a dial tone.

"-wait here, then." Castiel stood on the side of a road.

Sam's phone vibrated; he answered it.

"Cas, we need to sleep," he said, still half asleep.

"Sam, its me," Sam became wide awake.

"Addie? It's quarter past four. Is everything okay?"

"It's important." Sam got up, put on his jacket and went outside.

"So...I'm his vessel? Lucifer's vessel? And you're...his secret weapon?"

"That's what he said," she said while driving a car she found.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh?"

"So, that's it? That's your response?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. A-A little panic? Maybe?"

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point."

"Yeah. I wish I was," she said with a light laugh, "So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I want back in, for starters."

"Addie-"

"I mean it. I'm sick of being the occasional puppet to these dicks. I want to help hunt him down, Sam."

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, because the last time you ran off angry worked out so well last time."

"Sam, you don't know what happened. That's not fair."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, Sam, I can do this. We can. I'm gonna prove it to you." Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look, Addie- it doesn't matter...whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the gun and ammo of the Armageddon."

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can fight it."

"Yeah, you're right. We can, but not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Addie. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us – love, friendship, whatever it is – they are going to find a way to use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing...if we just go our own ways."

"Sam, don't do this."

"Bye, Addie." Sam hung up. It took every part of him to say those words, and he didn't want to. But as Adonia thought she was a danger to them, Sam thought he was dangerous to them as well. Knowing that he's Lucifer's vessel, he didn't want Adonia to get in harm's way. If they're together, it'll only make it easier for Lucifer to get exactly what he wants. His suit and armor.

* * *

><p>It's daytime. The nightstand clock is smashed. Dean and Genna are lying on the springs of the hotel bed; the mattress is gone. Genna got up and looked around; the entire room was trashed. Not just trashed, but falling apart like it's been that way for years. Dean got up in awe. When the looked out the window, the city was trashed too. They looked at each other in shock. Sam was nowhere to be found. Without saying a word to each other still, they got up and walked outside. They walked the streets. Cars were crashed, rusted. Debris and furniture were thrown in the streets. Genna scoffed at a sign on the theatre that said <em>Closed for Renovations<em>.

"Some renovations these are." Glass shattered. It caught their attention and they followed it. There was a little girl with a teddy bear in the middle of a back alley. She was covered in dirt.

"Little girl," Dean called, "Little girl?" She just sat there playing with glass, crying softly.

"Are you hurt," Genna asked.

"You know, the not-talking-thing is kind of creepy, right," Dean said jokingly. A string of blood dripped from her mouth. She turned around and tried to attack them with a large piece of class. Dean punched her and luckily, she fell into a old cushions. Genna gave him a look.

"Seriously? Punching little girls now?" He shrugged with frustration. He grabbed his side in pain where the little girl had nicked him.

"Well, talking to her was clearing out of the question." Dean looked down the alley and saw red spray paint on a wall that spelled out _Croatoan_. He pointed to out to Genna.

"Oh great." Just then a group of men turned around the corner, seeming like that knew they were back there. They made a run for it and they ran fast. They farther they ran, the more people showed up, until they came to a fence. Suddenly, gunfire struck. Dean and Genna ducked. It was an army tank with some soldiers shooting without any hesitation or intention of stopping. They even played "Do You Love Me" by The Contours over a PA system. Dean and Genna crawled away from the scene and ran around the corner.

* * *

><p>It was night. Still on the run. Dean started digging out some dirt from the foot of a fence so he could try to pull it out to get through. Genna crawled through after him. They brushed themselves off and looked around. Genna pointed out a sign.<p>

"Dean..." It read, "Croatoan Virus Hot Zone. No Entry: by the order of acting regional command. August 1st 2014, Kansas City".

"August 1, 2014," Dean mumbled. They just hoped they were actually on the safer side of that fence. They had been running all day and it finally grew quiet. Dean hot-wired a car and they went on their way. They checked their phones for service, but there was nothing. Not even on the radio, just static.

"That's never a good sign," Dean commented.

"Dean, what the hell is going on? Where's Cas and Sam?"

"I wish I knew."

"'Croatoan Pandemic Reaches Australia,'" Zachariah read from the backseat. They jumped.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ shit," Genna scoffed.

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston.' Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find us," Dean asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late—human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel-he, what, dropped a dime on me?"

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back- all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate," Genna questioned.

"Three days. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean," Dean asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael. Have a little look-see." He vanished.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate him," Genna said. Dean scoffed.

They checked Bobby's house, but there was no sign of him. It was trashed as well. Even Bobby's wheelchair was on its side with bullet holes and blood. Dean and Genna panicked. Dean pulled out John's journal from a secret hiding place in the fireplace. He found a photo of Bobby with Castiel, with three unidentified men, and a sign. Camp Chitaqua.

* * *

><p>Dean and Genna approached the sign that read, Camp Chitaqua. Two men walked by with guns on the other side of the chained fence. Dean saw his Impala. It wasn't in the best condition.<p>

"Baby, no." Genna rolled her eyes. They approached it to get a better look. It was smashed up and rusted as well.

"Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean and Genna heard something. They could barely turn around before being knocked out by another Dean, the 2014 version. He wore a military-issued green jacket instead of the blue one present Dean as wearing.

When they woke up, they each had one wrist handcuffed to a pipe. They jumped in shock when they saw future Dean with a shotgun before them.

"What the hell," Present Dean asked.

"_I _should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you both right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Present Dean said jokingly, but also nervous that a shotgun was being pointed at him.

"Very funny."

"Look, we're not shapeshifters or demons or anything, okay," Genna pleaded.

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water-nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah," Present Dean said. Future Dean stood.

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked us from bed and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, we don't know. Look, We just want to get back to our own year."

"Okay. If you're me and you're...her, then tell me something only I would know." Dean thought, then smirked. Future Dean knelt down in front of them.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny. And you know what? We kind of like it." Future Dean looked at Genna.

"There's only one thing that's a secret between us," present Dean looked at her, confused, "We slept together the night before Cas and Uriel were going to kill me."

"Touché," he stood and walked away from them, "So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame," Present Dean asked.

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam and Addie," Genna asked. Future Sam went still.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it. Addie, she, uh, died a year ago."

"Wait, you weren't with him," Present Dean interrupted.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talk in – hell, five years."

"You never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about. He took off after Addie and now they're gone." Future Dean headed for the door.

"And what about me? You can't even look me straight in the eyes. What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"I mean, you got the virus and took off. We looked everywhere for you. You never showed up. So, we stopped looking and pegged you off as dead." Future Dean grabbed his bag of weapons and headed for the door.

"Where are you going," Genna asked, upset.

"I got to run an errand."

"You're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap. _So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. Alright. Fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." Future Dean left.

"Dick," Genna commented. She pried a nail out of the floorboards and used it to remove the handcuffs.

Genna and Dean left dull red painted cabin and it was day; a cloudy, muggy day.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second," Chuck asked, coming around the corner. Genna quickly hid on the side of the house. Dean stood there entirely lost.

"No. Yes. Uh...I-I guess. Hi Chuck."

"Hi," Chuck looked down at a clipboard, "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz?"

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely and I will be."

"Uh oh," Chuck said looking behind Dean. A woman came up and tried to punch him, but he ducked.

"Whoa! Geez! Easy lady!" Dean took cover behind Chuck.

"Risa," Chuck said over his shoulder.

"Risa."

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?"

"Uh, what? I- I don't- Did I?" Chuck shook his head "yes".

"I thought we had a 'connection'."

"Well, I'm sure that we do."

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa," Chuck said as she walked past them.

"Screw you."

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet."

"What?"

"Uh, nevermind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?"

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

When all was clear, Dean and Genna went to another cabin to find Cas. Genna found herself nervous and excited. All anger aside when you're boosted five years into the future. They came up to a beaded string decoration in place of a door. There was tranquil, tribal music playing. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Genna. She shrugged.

"So, in this way," it was Cas' voice, "We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." They slowly walked in, Dean first. Cas sat on the floor in a circle with several women. They were listening to him very attentively.

"Oh," Cas said as he saw Dean, "Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Cas stood. He was out of his usual attire. He grew a beard, his hair unkept, and his clothes baggy and casual. Genna watched as all the girls left.

"What are you, a hippie," Dean asked. Cas stretched with his back towards the door. Genna's anger was starting to emerge again, but she realized it wasn't exactly anger. It was something else.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me," Cas said like a whiny teenager.

"Cas, we got to talk." Cas now faced him.

"Whoa. Strange."

"What?"

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?"

"2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Who else would it have been? You wouldn't be so cruel." Cas' eyes grew wide.

"Genna..." Genna scoffed.

"Oh, right. You probably haven't seen me in a while." Cas ignored her. He came up to her and kissed her without hesitation. Dean looked at them, surprised. Genna raised her hands to pull him away, but he kept kissing her as if she wouldn't care. Her hands slowly dropped and she started kissing him back. He pulled away and looked at her with a smile.

"Uh, good to see you too, Cas," Genna said with a nervous laugh. Her anger subsided.

"Well, this is awkward," Dean said. Cas looked at Dean, then back at Genna.

"Wait. We're not," he pointed to the two of them and looked back Dean, then Genna again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought- nevermind." Genna grabbed his hand.

"No, don't be. I've been waiting for that for years." Cas looked at her with a sweet smile.

"I know. You've told me before." Genna gave him a look.

"Wait. Are we- Were we?"

"I hate to cut this short, but why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calender?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice," Cas said with giggles in between.

"What, are you stoned," Dean asked.

"Uh, generally, yeah," he said, somewhat seriously.

"What happened to you," Genna asked.

"Life." They heard the sounds of cars driving down the gravel. They walked out of the cabin to see Future Dean and his men jumping out of the cars. They began walking down to talk to him. Future Dean handed one of his men a beer, then after taking a big sip, cocked his gun and shot him.

"Hey, out," Present Dean tried to warn, but it was too late. The other men saw Dean and Genna standing there and they were very confused. Cas stood in the back nonchalantly.

"Dammit," Future Dean said under his breath. He turned to his men.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him- It's a pretty messed up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." Future Dean's voice was stern. Future Dean gave Present Dean a look and began walking away. Genna shrugged at Present Dean, but he followed. She took a step to follow as well.

"Wait. Can we, uh, can we talk," Cas asked. Genna nodded. They went back up to the cabin since it was the safest place to go. Genna looked around the cabin. There were so many candles, but it had a different odor she couldn't lay her finger on.

"So, did you do it," she asked.

"Fall? Yes, but not exactly willingly. The more I rebelled, more of my abilities disappeared until there was nothing." Genna nodded.

"What about Jimmy?"

"He's gone." There was silence.

"Nice place in the woods," Genna said randomly to strike up a conversation.

"Genna, I'm sorry about earlier. I just- I missed you. I wasn't thinking." She laughed lightly.

"Isn't that what I've been telling you all these years? To stop thinking?" Cas laughed.

"Yeah," he looked down, then back at her, "Just don't give up on me." She looked at him.

"Why did you give up on _me_? I don't exactly know the full story, but Dean said everyone wrote me off as dead. And if you're hosting orgies these days, you must be doing just fine," she said with a laugh.

"You've been gone for two years. Dean and I looked harder than anyone. Day in and day out. We had to keep moving. The cities were being flooded with Croats. We didn't want to, but we had to. For Addie's sake."

"Addie? She died a year ago. Was she sick?"

"Not that Addie..." Right on cue, a little girl with auburn hair ran into the cabin.

"Daddy, come outside with me. I made you something." Genna's heart skipped a beat.

"Not right now, Addie. I'll be out there in a minute, sweetheart," he said kindly to the little girl. She nodded happily and stopped next to Genna. She had blue eyes and freckles much like Genna's. Whenever the sun hit her hair, you could see a red glow, but it looked brown in the shade. Addie waved and ran out the cabin. Genna slowly turned back to Cas.

"Please tell me that Addie had a little girl and was selfish enough to name her after herself and you kindly took her in since Sam left." Cas shook his head "no".

"She's ours," he paused, "after you went missing, Adonia already had a child of her own, but lived in a house away from the chaos. I didn't know what to do, so Dean took us to see her and we left our daughter there. I didn't want her to be around this everyday. It was going well for a year, then we got a call from Adonia, panicking. Luckily, Addie was in daycare, but when we got to the house, we found Adonia and her daughter in the living room, dead. We picked up Addie and kept driving. It was our only option. It's been hard, but everyone pitches in to help take care of her." Genna was speechless, near to tears. She sat down in a chair by the door and looked outside to see her daughter running around, catching bugs. She stood back up in front of the door.

"How old is she?"

"Just turned three." Genna nodded. She wiped a tear and left the cabin.

* * *

><p>A few people gathered later that day. Future Dean found the Colt.<p>

"So, is that it? That's the Colt," Risa asked.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," Future Dean said.

"Great. Have we got anything that can _find_ Lucifer?"

"Are you okay," Future Dean asked her.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection," Present Dean clarified.

"You want to shut up?" Present Dean raised his hands in surrender. Cas laughed. He glanced over at Genna, but she was sitting by the window, just staring into the night sky. He frowned.

"We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew," Future Dean continued.

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it," Risa asked.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Cas explained. He sat at the table with his feet propped up.

"Torture? Oh, so, we're-we're torturing again."

"No, that's-that's good. Classy," Present Dean said after a look had been given to him by his future self. Cas laughed and Future Dean shot him a look.

"What? I like past you." Future Dean rolled his eyes.

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good- it's right in the middle of a hot zone," Cas pointed out.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil," Cas asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe."

"Are you coming?" Cas sighed.

"Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming."

"So am I," Genna said, now standing.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cas said.

"What do you say we get loaded and hit the road by midnight," Genna asked Future Dean.

"Already planning on it," he said. Genna walked out the cabin.

"Does she know," Future Dean asked Cas. Cas stood.

"Yeah. She knows everything," he walked out to get ready. Risa followed.

"Why are you taking me," Present Dean asked.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" There was silence.

"Wait. You mean-"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it- the whole damn thing, how bad it gets- so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home- you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. All that we've lost. Hell, Addie and Sam had a kid. A damn kid and now they're both dead because of that bastard. He butchered them and Sam watched the whole damn thing. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat to keep that from happening."

"So why don't you now?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' til I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just-left-gave up! It's too late for me, but for you-"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong, Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say 'yes'," there was a pause, "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

* * *

><p>They hit the road. Cas drove the jeep, Present Dean road shotgun and Genna sat in the back. Cas grabbed some pills and popped a few in his mouth. Present Dean gave him a look.<p>

"Let me see those."

"You want some?"

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh, I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but-what's going on-w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" Cas looked in the rearview mirror at Genna.

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of- Psshew!-drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months. Can't even be a good father with a fixed foot."

"Wait. A good father?" Dean looked at Genna, who just looked down at her hands. After a pause, Genna looked at Dean with disappointed eyes.

"Wow..."

"Yeah," Genna replied.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in town, it was daytime. Present Dean and Genna almost forgot how awful the city looked these days. Everyone walked the street in a cluster with shotguns and rifles ready in hand. They came across a fenced building. Jefferson County Sanitarium.<p>

"There. Second floor window. We go in there," Future Dean said, handing his binoculars to Cas.

"You sure about this," Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, Future...Dean. Can we talk to you for a sec," Genna asked. Future and Present Dean follow her to the side.

"Tell me what's going on."

"What," Future Dean asked.

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to us."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of you group with some questions, so, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." She acted as if she was going to leave.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait."

"What?"

"Take a look around you, Gen. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is-"

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You, me, and past me, we're going in through the back."

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion," Present Dean asked. Future Dean looked away.

"Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends," Dean said.

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you," Genna said, trying to understand.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you," Present Dean said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Future Dean knocked out Dean and Genna.

* * *

><p>They woke up on the ground. They heard gunfire in the building and ran towards it. They heard thunder crashing and ran towards the sound to look for Future Dean. They came to an area to find him on the ground, neck held down by someone's white shoe. Future Dean opened his eyes and saw them. The person shifted his weight and broke Dean's neck. That someone was Sam in a white suit, but they knew it was Lucifer.<p>

"Oh. Hello," Lucifer said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you a surprise?" Dean and Genna stared. Lucifer reappeared behind them. They jumped and turned around.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Dean and Genna looked him over. Dean grew angry in realization of the situation.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me," he said.

"Kill you," Lucifer asked. He looked at the corpse of Future Dean.

"Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this- shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." He reached for Dean's shoulder, but Dean moved back. Lucifer smirked.

"You may not appreciate this either then." He whistled and a woman in a white dress appeared. It was Adonia. Genna tried to step towards her, but Dean held out his arm in front of her to stop her. Adonia looked different. Her hair had this angelic flow to it, make-up, the elegant white dress. It seemed off.

"I'm sure you recognize her. In fact, this is who informed me of your upcoming arrival." Adonia walked towards the group, but stopped for a moment and gasped when she noticed Future Dean on the ground. She knew exactly who it was. She closed her eyes for a moment and held back her tears, then continued walking to stand by Lucifer's side.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt anyone," Adonia said with a shaky voice.

"What did you do to her? I thought she died a year ago," Genna said.

"Genna-" Adonia was going to advance to her when she saw her long lost friend, but Lucifer stopped her.

"I made her into what she was always meant to be. I killed her, then brought her back with a few terms. She does what I say and I will bring her family back to life. Mother, father, Sam, and the little one. If you thought she made a good witch, she makes an even better demon. So much anger and sadness in one person. Of course, she wouldn't agree to my terms alive, so I had to take on a plan B," he stroked her hair, but she snatched her head away, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Genna tried communicating with Adonia through thought, but she couldn't. That ability was gone now. Lucifer examined a rose, then turned away.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." Dean didn't answer.

"You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace," he looked at Genna, "I know you know the story, Genavieve, but I'll do the honors of sharing it." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, good God. You're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created," he smirked, "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, 'Father, I can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me...does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling anyone, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil shit. I know what you are," Dean said with tears in his eyes.

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of shit. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Lucifer smiled and thought for a moment.

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer held his arm behind Adonia to walk away with him.

"You better kill me now," Dean yelled. Lucifer and Adonia stopped and turned around.

"Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say 'yes' to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up...here," tears escaped Dean's eyes, "I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong."

"See you in five years, Dean." Thunder and lightning struck. Lucifer and Adonia were gone. Dean and Genna turned around and saw Zachariah behind them. He reach for their foreheads with two fingers.

* * *

><p>One blink and they were back in the hotel room. Sam wasn't there, but the bed was made.<p>

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas "screw you"," Dean said, breathing heavily.

"Enough, Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do we know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? It's your speciality, Zachariah."

"The time for tricks is over," he said to her. He turned back to Dean.

"Give yourself to Michael. Say 'yes' and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Dean consider it for a long moment, walking away from Zachariah. Genna watched him as he thought.

"Nah," he said bluntly. Genna felt relieved.

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, alright. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-" Dean and Genna disappeared.

They turned around and saw Cas behind them and Sam beside him. They were on the road Cas had waited on. It was nighttime.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas," Dean said with a smile and the utmost relief.

"We had an appointment," he said kindly. Genna looked Cas over. It was nice seeing him back in his suit and trenchcoat. She approached him.

"Don't ever change." He smirked.

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Wait. You were with Zachariah," Sam asked.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay," she asked. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing," Dean asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place."

* * *

><p>The hunters waited outside the Impala by a bridge. They had parked off below the bridge, to the side when there was tall grass and a somewhat graveled road. Dean and Genna stood at the front of the car, while Sam stood by the trunk.<p>

"Are we going to tell him," Genna asked. Dean looked at his brother as he was fidgety, waiting anxiously.

"No. Her either. I'm sure, in a way, they already know what the risks are, but they don't care. Would you if you were them?" Genna shook her head.

"Speaking of, what about you? Are you gonna tell Cas or are you gonna leave it be?" Genna thought for a moment and laughed lightly.

"I guess you're right." They heard a car driving in the gravel. They turned and saw an old tan car. Adonia got out of the car with a smile on her face. She was herself again. Jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt, boots, and human. Sam walked towards her and she walked towards him.

"Addie," he sighed, "if you're serious about this, and you want back in, I'm not gonna stop you."

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh-wrong."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel, as you are with Dean. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know that I can't bare the thought of being without you. I'll always stand by your side, no matter what. We keep each other human." Sam's breath was shaky.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it. I mean, no matter what we do, we always seem to end up right where are now." Sam laughed and nodded.

"So, what do we do now," he asked. She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"We make our own future." He smiled.

"Guess we have no choice." He pulled her in and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other, never wanting to let go. For the first time, in a long time, they were entirely happy in that moment. Dean and Genna looked at each other wondering if they made a mistake by not saying anything. But seeing how happy they were, they knew they didn't.


	5. Changing Channels

**Changing Channels**

A few weeks had gone by and the hunters finished a few jobs here and there. Things had actually calmed down for the most part. No sign from any angels trying to ruin their lives. No sign of Lucifer. Sam and Adonia were still going strong; stronger even.

The hunters ended up in Wellington, Ohio. They were in a bright green room with daisies as the theme, for it was called the "Day Z Motel". Clever. They were getting ready for another job. Dean had flipped on the TV while Sam and Genna were still getting ready. Adonia sat on the edge of the bed with him, watching very attentively. They were watching "Dr. Sexy, M.D." and couldn't pry their eyes away.

"What are you watching," Sam asked as he adjusted the buttons on his sleeves around his wrists.

"It's a hospital show," they said in unison.

"'Dr. Sexy, M.D.' I think it's based on a book," Dean clarified. Sam chuckled lightly.

"When did you hit menopause?"

"It's called channel-surfing," Dean said, embarrassed. He shut off the TV.

"You ready," Dean asked Genna.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. Her last FBI uniform got ruined, so she bought a new black dress that zipped up in the back. She was stubbornly trying to zip it herself, so it took her a little longer.

They drove to the local police station.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly," the officer asked.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Dean said.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear," Genna asked.

"What else would it be?"

"Well, whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is it common, a bear doing all of that,"Genna continued. The officer was stuck.

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolph's live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears."

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing," Adonia pointed out.

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said bear?"

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

"What did she say," Sam asked.

They went to the Interview Room to speak with Mrs. Randolph. She told them what she really saw. The Incredible Hulk.

* * *

><p>Everyone did their research. Sam and Adonia came into the motel room.<p>

"Hey. Find anything," Dean asked them.

"Well, uh, we saw the house," Adonia said.

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh-"

"A Hulk-sized hole."

"Maybe. What do you got," Sam asked.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry," Dean joked.

"So, a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead," Sam questioned.

"Kind of sounds like just desserts, doesn't it," Adonia asked while laughing. Everyone gave her a look. She gave an apologetic shrug for her bad joke.

"It's starting to all make sense," Sam continued.

"How is it starting to make sense," Genna asked.

"Well, we found something else at the crime scene," Adonia pulled out a handful of candy wrappers out of her bag and handed them to Sam, "Candy wrappers."

Sam dropped them on the table in front of Genna and Dean.

"Lots of them." Sam walked off and took off his jacket, revealing a blue plaid, long sleeve shirt.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em- we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we," Genna asked.

"Sure looks like it," Sam said.

"Good. Been wanting to gank that mother since Mystery Spot," Dean said, standing.

"You sure," Genna asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No, I mean, are you sure you wanna kill him?"

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying-"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Genna stood.

"Talk to him?"

"What?"

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?"

"Genna's got a point. Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us," Sam chimed in.

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster."

"Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy." Adonia's ear raised. Disheartened. That's how she saw herself; a violent monster.

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him." Her heart skipped a beat.

_Is that what they'll do to me?_ She thought to herself. Dean sighed.

"How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?"

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show."

* * *

><p>Just as Dean predicted, something odd popped up. They drove to a warehouse where there was a murder that aired over a police scanner. They get out of the car.<p>

"There was a murder here...and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How that look to you," Dean asked.

"Crappy," Genna replied. They each grabbed a wooden stake out of the trunk. The tips were covered in blood. They tested their flashlights, then headed inside. When they closed the door, they were in a bright hospital. The Winchester's were in white lab coats and the girls were in teal scrubs.

"What the hell," Adonia asked. A blonde nurse and an Asian nurse walked by flirtatiously.

"Doctor," they each said to the brothers. Adonia glared at them as they walked by.

"'Doctor'," Sam asked, confused. Dean opened the door they just came through and there were was a man and woman making out in a closet. They confusingly closed the door and began walking. A woman came up to Sam.

"Doctor." She slapped him. Adonia opened her arms in shock.

"Seriously," she asked. She rolled up her sleeves.

"You're brilliant. You know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward," the woman said.

"Uh, what are you talking about," Sam asked. She slapped him again.

"As if you don't know," she said dramatically.

"Okay. That's it," Adonia said before attempting to take after her. Genna held her back.

"Easy girl," Genna said. Adonia calmed down.

"You saw that, right? She just-"

"I know. It's not real. Just let it go." Sam patted Adonia on the shoulder as Dean laughed.

"I don't believe this," Dean said.

"What," Genna asked.

"That was Dr. Piccolo."

"Who," Sam asked.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at-" Dean walked ahead and looked at the sign behind the receptionist's desk and gestures at it angrily, reading it aloud.

"Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Dean. What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups. The-the sexy interns. The 'seriously's'. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Adonia sighed and put her hands on her hips, embarrassed for not realizing it.

"We're _in_ 'Dr. Sexy, MD'," she said. Everyone looked around, even more confused than before. All of the patients, nurses, and doctors continued walking around, minding their own business.

"Dude, what the hell," Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"No, seriously, what the hell."

"I don't know."

"One theory. Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land," Adonia said.

"That's your theory? That's stupid."

"You're the one that tricked me into watching it with you."

"Yeah, but TV Land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and- and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real," Sam asked, stepping in front of Dean.

"I don't know." Dr. Wang walked by.

"Doctors."

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean looked down the hall to see a patient sitting on a gurney.

"And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive. He's a ghost in the mind of..." a brunette doctor sat next to him, "-of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

"So..._this_ show has ghosts? Why," Genna asked.

"I don't know."

"It _is _compelling..."

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Sam said with a scoff.

"I'm not. I'm _not_."

"Liar," Adonia said under her breath. Dean shot her a look. He turned.

"Oh boy."

"What," Sam asked.

"It's him."

"Who?" Dean's breath became oddly shaky and he had a big grin on his face.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy." Adonia shook her head. Dr. Sexy stopped next to Sam and Dean. He looked at Dean.

"Doctor." Dean tried to hide his "fan-girl" smile.

"Doctor." Dr. Sexy looked at Sam.

"Doctor." Sam just gave him the nod, so Dean nudged him.

"Doctor." Dr. Sexy looked at the girls and smiled.

"Ladies." They didn't say anything. Dean shot them a look. They rolled their eyes and sighed with fake smiles.

"Doctor," they said in unison.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl," he asked Dean. Dean's expression went from awe to confusion. He became nervous.

"One reason?" Dr. Sexy nodded.

"Sure," Dean looked down and saw that Dr. Sexy was wearing white tennis shoes. Dean slammed him against the wall.

"You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan," Sam teased.

"It's a guilty pleasure."

"Call security," Dr. Sexy asked a nurse.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are." As Dr. Wang and a security guard approach, everyone suddenly froze, except for them. Dr. Sexy grinned and morphed into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better!"

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean demanded.

"Or what?" The Trickster grabbed Dean's arm and twisted it, hurting him.

"Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick," Adonia pointed out.

"Hello-o-o? Trickster. Come on! I heard you four yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we," Genna asked.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets, my own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out," Adonia asked.

"That, my sweet, is the sixty-four dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam said.

"Hmm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out," Sam begged.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what," Genna asked.

"The game!"

"What game," Dean asked.

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?" The Trickster raised his eyebrows, grinned, and vanished in a burst of static. The "extras" unpaused.

"Oh, son of a bitch."

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy," a blonde doctor called. The hunters followed her down the hall.

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan," Dean said sarcastically.

"Just, what do we do now," Sam asked.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving," Genna said. Dr. Piccolo appeared and took another swing at Sam, but he ducked.

"Lady, what the hell," he asked, fed up with the game already.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant-"

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again, and you're afraid to love." Dr. Piccolo left, sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Adonia said.

"Hey, Doctor," a middle-aged bearded man asked, directed towards Dean.

"Yes," he said frustratedly.

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" The hunters continued on.

"Hey, Doctor." Mr. Biehl raised a gun and shot Adonia in the back, missing his target. They turned around.

"Dean, it's real," she said as she dropped to her knees and reached for Sam's coat. He grabbed her arm and looked around frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-hey! We need a doctor!"

They took Adonia into surgery. All she could see what the linoleum floor and white tennis shoes. Sam performed the operation, well, attempted. There was blue paper that covered her naked torso with only a portion of her olive skin showing. They kept switching out folded up gauze to stop the excessive bleeding.

"Gen, what's my B.P.," she asked from the table, trying to guide her. Of course the only hunter with any medical experience was the one to get shot.

"Uh, B.P. is 80 over 50...and dropping."

"Wonderful," she sighed sarcastically. Genna turned to Sam, as did the other nurses; waiting for him to proceed. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Doctor," Dr. Wang said. She held out a scalpel.

"What?"

"Sam, you can do this. Come on," Adonia said, wincing from the pain. Sam leaned over and spoke in an undertone.

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." She laughed lightly.

"Well, I can't do it." Sam grinned awkwardly at the other doctors and doesn't do anything.

"Sam, come on," Dean said. Dr. Piccolo was smiling at Sam from the other side of the window, with tears of joy in her eyes. Genna gave her a confused look.

"Okay. Uhm. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey." The other doctors looked at him, then each other. He rolled his eyes.

"Stat!"

They brought Sam everything he needed. He worked on her wound, hands covered in blood.

"We okay? How's it looking," Adonia asked.

"Yep. You'll be fine," he answered, disgusted from the blood. Sam looked up and caught sight of Dr. Piccolo, who mouthed "I love you" and sighed, smiling. Sam smiled at her uncomfortably and turned around awkwardly.

The hunters suddenly her indistinct conversations in Japanese and cheering. Within a blink, they were on a Japanese game show. Sam and Dean were strapped onto a platform by their feet with a red button in front of them. The girls stood by the blue doors that the game host ran out of. They wore skimpy red, short skirts, a red shiny bra-type top, and white go-go boots. They looked at each other with disgust.

"Seriously," they said in unison.

"Let's play 'Nut-Cracker'," the host yelled. Sam and Dean turned to the girls and noticed their outfits. Sam tried to hide his smile while Dean embraced it. The girls glared at him and he turned around. The girls had fake red devil horns pop up on their head. The host addressed Sam and asked a question in Japanese. It translated to,

"What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?" Of course, he had no idea what the man said.

"Countdown," the man said, pointing to a twenty second clock.

"What? Uh...What am I supposed to say?"

"You think _I_ know," Dean asked.

"Uh, I-I don't- I don't understand, uh, Japanese." The man ignored him and repeated the question. Sam turned to the girls.

"Is he screwing with me," they shrugged.

"I, I, I can't speak Japanese." An alarmed sounded and the host groaned. He said something else in Japanese.

"Ruby," he yelled. The audience groaned.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Guys." A red ball came up quickly and hit Sam in the crotch. He bent over in pain. Everyone winced.

"Well, there goes my shot at kids," Adonia said to Genna.

"Nut-Cracker," the host yelled.

"Sam," Dean asked, completely understanding how he felt.

"Yeah?" Genna was handed a bag of potato chips and was shoved out on stage. Instincts kicked in.

"Hello, Chikato-San," she said. Dean and Adonia looked at her strangely. She started advertising shrimp flavored potato chips in Japanese.

"You okay," Dean asked him. Sam gave him a look that he clearly wasn't. Dean noticed that he had the same exact set up as Sam and cringed. There was a banging on the blue doors.

"Now what," Adonia asked. Castiel walked through the doors.

"Cas," Genna questioned. He glanced over at her and took a double take, a red tint to his cheeks. She attempted to cover herself up with the bag of chips, but she failed miserable.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here," he asked them.

"Us? What are _you_ doing here," Dean asked.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here, then," Sam demanded, still breathing heavily in pain. The audience groaned.

"Let's go." Cas reached for their foreheads, but he became static and disappeared as the Trickster did before.

"Cas..." Genna called.

"No, no, no, no," the Japanese said approaching the brothers, "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." The host pulled out another card and spoke in Japanese. He asked,

"Would your mother and father still be alive...if your brother was never born? Countdown."

"What do I do? What do I do," Dean asked, panicking.

"What," Sam asked.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts."

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh-wait."

"What," Dean asked.

"I played a doctor."

"What?"

"In, uh, in _Dr. Sexy_, I played a doctor. I operated."

"So?"

"So, I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

"Go along with what," Genna asked.

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese."

"Try," Adonia yelled, seeing that the time was out.

"Dammit!" Dean hit the button at the one second mark. He spoke in Japanese,

"The answer is...yes?" They gang looked at him, confused. The host started shouting in Japanese and threw his cards in the air.

"Dean Winchester – Nut-Cracker Champion!" The audience applauded.

"How did you do that," Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Dean said with a nervous grin on his face.

"So, that's it. We play our roles, we survive," Adonia pointed out. The girls stood on either side of the brothers and clapped with the host.

"Yeah. Play our roles for how long," Genna asked.

"Good question," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Adonia stood at the end of a pier in yoga pants and a tank top. She stood there awkwardly and sighed. She grabbed her left leg, pulled it behind her, and extended her other arm in front of her as her yoga pose.<p>

"I've got genital herpes." The camera moved to an older man sitting on the couch.

"I've got genital herpes." The camera moved to a basketball court and Sam made a shot. He turned to the camera.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles," Dean said.

"Yeah. Right," Dean clapped him on the shoulder and went back to the game.

"I've...got...genital herpes." The camera went back to Adonia, who was now sitting down with her legs crossed and her hands pressed against each other in front of her.

"I try to be responsible," she said reluctantly. The camera went back to the older man.

"Did I try." The camera panned to his right to show a mortified Genna, shaking her head with disgust. Back to the basketball court.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on." Sam said somewhat angrily. Back at the lake, Adonia stood with her arms in the air in shape of a Y.

"Ask your doctor about using Herpexia," she looked up at her arms, "what am I doing?" A voiceover with Dean as the narrator began talking. Genna and the older man started slow dancing in the living room while she attempted to keep a straight face. Adonia continued to do involuntary poses.

"Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea."

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of-of...genital herpes. And that's a good thing," Sam smiled awkwardly and returned to the game.

* * *

><p><em>We now return to "Supernatural".<em> Dean's voiceover said.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said in a fifties "oh my goodness" sort of a way. A fake audience laughed as they do on sitcoms. Sam and Adonia stood side by side as a married couple with Genna stood in the bedroom portion only wearing a frilly bra, underwear, and bright blue heels. Apparently, Dean was supposed to do research, but instead, well, other things occurred. Sam and Adonia stood there with their arms crossed, mad at Dean. Adonia walked over to her in a yellow sundress.

"I'm really, really, very sorry to interrupt you two, but we've got work to do." Genna had a look of grimace on her face.

"But we _did_ do work...in depth," Dean smirked, trying not to laugh.

"How long do we have to keep doing this," Dean asked under his breath with a smile to cover it.

"I don't know," Sam said and the audience applauded him.

"Maybe forever?" Another laugh track.

"We might die in here," Adonia added." Laugh track.

"How was that funny? Vultures," she said. Laugh track. The door opened. It was Cas with minor injuries. Applause.

"You okay," Genna asked approaching him. He looked her over and quickly looked away with a blush. She realized what she was wearing and quickly grabbed a stylish trenchcoat to cover herself.

"I don't have much time," he said.

"What happened?"

"I got out."

"From where," Dean asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing- the Trickster?"

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean," Adonia asked. Cas was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground. The Trickster ran in.

"Hello!" The audience cheered loudly. Genna ran by Cas' side to make sure he was okay. He turned around and had duct tape on his mouth. He glared at the Trickster.

"Thank you. Thank you. Please. Stop. Hi Castiel!" Cas stood in shock. The Trickster gestured at Cas, who vanished again in a burst of static.

"You know him," Genna asked.

"Where did you just send him," Dean asked.

"Relax. He'll live...maybe." Laugh track.

"Alright, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it," Dean said.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half," Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there."

"What's that supposed to mean," Adonia asked.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles. Except for you. You stay out of this or this will turn out a lot uglier than it will be," he said towards Adonia.

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches," Sam asked.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end," Sam said.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hmm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" Sam glared.

"Heaven or hell, which side are you on," Adonia asked.

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it," Dean asked.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.'s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." The Trickster's smile vanished. He grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him in to the wall.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't." Sam asked. The Trickster grinned.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." The Trickster snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CSI MIAMI<em>**

The hunters, or detectives, stood outside the yellow crime scene tape. The Winchester's wore black suits with a vibrant blue long sleeve shirt. The girls wore tight knee-length dresses that left their cleavage quite revealing and their hair flowed like models. They all had matching sunglasses, at night.

"Oh, come on," Dean said.

"So, what do you think," an officer asked approaching them.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks," Sam said. The officer nodded and turned away.

"You gotta calm down," Sam said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night," he yanked them off, "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags. I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here—oh shut up." Genna noticed something at the crime scene and took of her sunglasses.

"Hey. Check out sweet tooth over there." They looked at the same officer sucking on a lollipop.

"Think that's him," Adonia asked.

"Just, uh, follow my lead." The Who's _Won't Get Fooled Again_ began playing in the background. The hunters put on their sunglasses and walked towards the crime scene in slow motion. The girls hair was blowing in the wind. The stood in front of the dead body.

"You, uh, you okay," the officer asked in a New York accent. Dean put on a gravelly voice, more than usual.

"Yeah. What do we got?" The officer kneeled next to the body.

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." The hunters take off their sunglasses in unison. Dean took out a flashlight and looked over the body.

"Well I say...jackpot," Sam said in a gravelly voice. Sam put his sunglasses back on and dramatically walked to the side. The officer snorted in laughter.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." Dean stood and put his sunglasses back on.

"Well I say, no guts, no glory." The officer laughed. Genna flipped her hair and put her sunglasses on.

"Get that guy a Tums." Adonia twirled her sunglasses and put them back on seductively.

"Gutter ball." The officer kept laughing.

"Good one, guys." Dean walked up to the officer, took a stick, and shoved it into his heart. The officer stopped laughing. He fell to the floor and died. Another officer morphed into the Trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots."

"Did we," Dean asked. Genna staked the Trickster from behind. He fell over and the scene became a burst of static. They appeared in the old, run down warehouse they drove to before in the clothes they wore before. The Trickster laid on the floor.

* * *

><p>They went back to the Day Z Motel. Dean was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.<p>

"I'm worried. What that S.O.B. did to Cas. You know, where is he?" Dean walked out and only saw Sam and Adonia.

"Where's Gen?" Sam and Adonia looked at each other and shrugged. They headed towards the Impala and Adonia tried calling her.

"Hey, this is Genna. I can't answer your call right now. Don't take it personally. I'm probably busy...or something. Leave a message." They got in the car.

"Genna. It's me. Where are you?" Adonia ended the call.

"Addie?" Genna's voice sounded off. They looked around, but she wasn't in the car.

"Genna? Where are you," Adonia asked.

"I don't know." Dean noticed a red light that was flashing on the dashboard. It flashed in time with Genna's words.

"Oh shit. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

They began driving down the road and the theme song to _Knight Rider_ played in the background.

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick," Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster," Adonia questioned.

"What do you mean." Dean asked.

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster."

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him," Sam pointed out.

"And how pissed he got when you brought Michael and Lucifer," Genna said towards Dean.

"Son of a bitch," Genna said.

"What," Dean asked.

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

They pulled off at the Centennial Point Wilderness Area. Dean rummaged in the trunk.

"Dean," Genna questioned.

"What?"

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Dean shut the trunk as Sam and Adonia laughed.

"Ow! You sure this is going to work," Genna asked.

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean went to the front of the car and shouted at the sky.

"Alright, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk," Genna joked.

"Wow. Genna. Get a load of the rims on you," the Trickster said, walking around the car.

"Bite me." He turned to Sam and Dean.

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Genna has opposable thumbs," Adonia said.

"What's the difference? I think this look suits her." Adonia gave him a look. The Trickster rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Genna got out of the car with an angered look.

"Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you," Dean asked.

"I _am_ the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not," Sam said. Genna held up a flaming cigarette lighter and tossed it down. A ring of fire sprung up around the Trickster.

"Maybe you've always been an angel," Dean said. The Trickster looked incredulous, then laughed.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake," Adonia said with a smirk. The Trickster laughed, then stopped. The scene became a burst of static again and they were in the warehouse. The Trickster clapped.

"Well played, boys and girls. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Genna's ass." She glared at Dean.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did," Sam said.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Adonia added.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean said.

"So, which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey," Genna asked.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel," he said calmly.

"Gabriel? The archangel," Sam asked.

"Guilty."

"Why didn't I see this before," Genna asked, somewhat to herself, but she was overheard.

"Because you're getting rusty, baby doll. 26 years without your wings, you get your grace back, then destroy it; you're losing all those memories again. Should have kept it," he winked at her.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster," Dean asked.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Til you two screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why did _you_ ditch," Genna asked

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles," Dean said.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers and sisters. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it," Genna begged.

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world," Adonia asked.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers and sisters kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins. I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to pull the plug," Genna said. Gabriel laughed.

"You don't know my family that well anymore, your family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about," Sam asked.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other. And you," he turned to Adonia, "you're more like...a surprise package. Born with powers unlike anyone has ever seen and everyone wants it. Do you think meeting the Winchester's was a coincidence? We knew you'd fight by their side and grow so attached that you'd _kill_ for them. Unfortunately, no one expected you to fall for one of them, so that makes everything easier on Lucifer's part. He'll use you. I hope you know that by now."

"No. That's not gonna happen," she protested.

"I'm sorry. But it is. Sooner or later, the angels will try to kill you too. Some of them just haven't put the pieces together yet." Gabriel sighed.

"Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gonna be. So, now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're going to bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Genna demanded.

"Oh am I? Wait, you're still hung up on that guy," Gabriel laughed, "oh, that's rich." Genna approached the circle.

"We're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Gabriel looked into her blue eyes and saw no bluff. He snapped his fingers and Cas appeared.

"Cas, you okay," Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful," he said happily. Cas glared at him.

"Okay, we're out of her. Come on," Dean said to everyone.

"Uh, okay. Guys?" They kept walking.

"So, so what? Huh? You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Genna stopped at the door and turned back.

"No. We're not. Because we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record, this isn't about some prize fight between your brothers and some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about you being too afraid to stand up to _your _family!" Genna pulled the fire alarm. Gabriel looked up and the sprinklers went off.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," she said. Gabriel glared. Cas looked at his brother as the flames went out, then left.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there- you think it was the truth," Dean asked as they all walked to the Impala.

"I think he believes it," Genna answered.

"So what do we do now," Adonia asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Right about now, I wish I was back in a TV show," Dean said.

"Yeah, me too," Sam concurred.


End file.
